Following Fate
by blueboarderchick
Summary: Sequel to Another Twist in Fate. Bella goes to college, but they try & make it work. Fate seems to complicate things by throwing in surprises, both good and bad. They will have to learn to follow fate and what it hands them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N:** YAY! It's the first chapter of the sequel to _Another Twist in Fate_. So, if you haven't read that story, do not go any further or you will be very confused! Check it out first, and then come back. I know all of my previous readers are super excited for this sequel. I had mixed responses as to the desired pace of the story, so I am going to try and make everyone as happy as possible, and hopefully find a happy medium. I won't delay the story any further; I know you are dying inside waiting even a minute more…

* * *

I stood next to my old red truck taking a last look at my soon to be old home. I had lived with Charlie for two and half years, now. I dreaded moving to Forks and yet a lot had happened over that time here. I fell in love for the first time, and it was with a vampire. I almost died, many times. I experienced my first heartbreak and depression. Well, hopefully my first, last, and only heartbreak and depression. I found a great friendship. I also grew as a person. I learned more about myself and the world in these past two years than I believe most people learn in a lifetime. And most importantly, I fell in love again, this time with a werewolf. Now as I get ready for my move to Olympia, I think back over the last year with Embry. It had been truly wonderful. I was shocked the day he proposed. I knew we would get married after he graduated, but I didn't expect him to propose so soon. It was the best day of my life so far. I felt myself drift back to that day...

"_I mean I love you, more than should be allowed. You consume my every thought and dream. When I became what I am, I thought my life would forever suck. I didn't see much good coming from it. I was hurting because my Mom was always yelling at me, and I couldn't talk to my best friends. Then, I saw you in this exact same spot." I looked around to see that he was right. It felt like ages ago, that I stalked up to him and told him off for abandoning Jake and Quil. "In that moment everything else went away. You've made my life so much better, you've made it perfect. There's only one thing that would make it better." He went on one knee, and I couldn't hold in my gasp. He was kneeling down, holding a box with a beautiful, emerald cut solitaire engagement ring._

"_Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I was shocked beyond belief. An engagement ring is certainly not a typically high school graduation gift. _

"_Yes." I whispered. Only a werewolf would have been able to hear it._

"_Yes? Really, Bella?" He looked hopeful._

"_Yes." I whispered again._

"_Are you okay?" He got up from one knee and pulled my face into his hands._

"_Yes." I didn't know why I couldn't speak. I thought it might have been the shock of it all. I was expecting a journal or maybe a necklace or something, certainly not a marriage proposal._

"_Can you say something besides yes?"_

"_Maybe." He sighed and looked a little sad and concerned._

"_Bella, we don't have to get engaged yet if you aren't ready. I just couldn't stand not you going off to college without knowing for absolutely sure that you were mine forever."_

"_Of course, I'm yours forever, Embry. I thought that we established that a while ago. I'm more than fine getting engaged now. It was just a huge surprise, that's all. I'm glad you asked, Embry. I can't wait to marry you. Is that really the only reason?" He looked away sheepishly. _

"_Well, not exactly, I also want all those horny college guys to know you're off limits. I won't be there to chase them off. I guess you and Angela better do it for each other."_

"_You have no worries, Embry. No one, I mean, no one, is going to take me away from you."_

"_Good, that's what I like to hear."_

"_Can I have my ring now?"_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry. Here." He said as he took the emerald cut diamond out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "Perfect fit."_

"_Perfect is right. I love the ring, Embry."_

"_I'm glad. I think I must have gone into at least twenty stores. Angela gave up on me after the first seven, then I had Emily for the next five, I went to a few with Jacob, but he was no help. Finally, I gave in and called in the master."_

"_The master?"  
_

_"Alice."_

"_You called Alice?" He nodded. "You went ring shopping... with a vampire... who just so happens to be my ex-boyfriend's sister." He nodded._

"_I must _really _love you. We found that ring in the first store she took me to. I don't think I would have found it without her." I didn't know what to think, but I knew that those two shopping together for my engagement ring warmed my heart. I loved that one of my best friends and my boyfriend, I mean fiancée, could work together so well._

"_Huh." Was all I could muster out._

_

* * *

_

"You ready, baby?" I was pulled out of my daydream and turned to see a somber looking Embry standing before me.

"Yeah, I guess, as ready as I ever will be." He wrapped me in his arms, and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you forever, Bella."

"Forever and always." We climbed in my truck, and set off. This was a very hard day for the two of us. I was moving to Olympia to attend Evergreen State College, and Embry still had a year worth of high school left. He was driving with me there, and then he was going to spend that last week before school started with me. At the week end, he was going to run back to La Push. His clothes that he had packed would stay with me in Olympia for when he visited on foot next time. I knew that we would see each other often. Jacob knew he too would soon feel a similar separation from Angela when she went to Seattle in the spring. And now that Sam stepped down as Alpha and the pack, Jacob finally took his birthright as Alpha. He wasn't going to keep Embry and I separated as long as there wasn't a need for Embry to stay in La Push on his weekends and breaks.

As we hopped on the interstate, I remember the very eventful day that the pack refers to as 'The Day of Surprises'. It felt like it happened yesterday, instead of over a year ago. It was a week after my high school graduation, and Embry and my engagement. We hadn't told anyone of our big news. We just enjoyed knowing ourselves for the week. I knew that many of the pack members knew Embry had shopped for a ring, but none, not even Jacob, knew when the big moment would be. First, we told Charlie and he was surprisingly supportive. He understood that we wouldn't be married for a few years, so he tried to focus on that the ring was just a promise, not actually marriage. After we told Charlie, I removed my ring from a chain around my neck and put on my finger. That afternoon, the pack was getting together for a huge dinner. All the pack and imprints were coming, and even some of the Elders. We had all gathered around the huge table set up outside, when the sunlight reflected off my ring.

_"Oh my God!" Kim screeched. The entire pack perked up and looked around alerted._

_"What, Kim? What's wrong?" Jared asked concerned._

"_Nothing. It's just that, look at Bella's hand!" Now the whole table was staring at my ring finger. It was silent for a moment and then the hollers and congratulations erupted loudly. Embry wore a very proud smile, while holding me close to him. We replayed the events of the proposal and thanked everyone and slowly the table started to settle down._

"_Well, I guess since we're sharing news. We have some, too. In fact it's why we asked you all here." Emily announced._

"_You two are already engaged." Paul says, like we don't already know that._

"_Thank you, Paul. We have different news." He looks at Emily, who looks like she is about to pop with excitement._

"_I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Another round of howls and congratulations erupted._

"_How far along are you?" I asked._

"_Four months."_

"_Wow, how did you keep it from the pack so long?"_

"_Well, I didn't know until I was two months, then I didn't tell Sam for another month, and then he had to keep from the boys for one more. We just wanted to be sure that we were a little ways in the pregnancy before telling everyone."_

"_No, that makes sense." Angela said._

"_There's more." Sam added on a serious note._

"_What, are there two of them in there?" Jared asked. _

"_No, there's only one. I wanted to tell you all that after the baby is born I'll be stepping down." There was silence among the table._

"_You're giving up being Alpha?" Billy asked unsure._

"_No, I'm giving up being a wolf entirely." I could hear the many gasps. No one could have seen that coming. "I want to start to age with Emily. I hope you can all accept and respect my decision. It is final. Jacob, I hope you know what that means."_

"_I become Alpha, where I want it or not." He sighed. Angela started to rub her hand up and down his arm. "That's fine, Sam. You're doing what's right for you. You have done more than your share for this pack. I just hope I can live up to what you've been."_

"_You will, Jacob, you were born to do this." Jake simply nodded._

"_I guess we should share, too." Kim looked at Jared with wide eye. "What, honey, I think we should."_

"_I guess. Well, Emily you won't be the only oversized one around here." We all looked at her dumbfounded. Emily was the one to break the silence._

"_Oh my! That's wonderful. Today is certainly full of surprises. How far along are you?"  
"Only two months, we just found out yesterday. Hence, I thought we were going to wait a bit before announcing."_

"_Oh babe, you know I can't keep things a secret in my head for too long any way." Jared tried to reason._

"_Well, congratulations, you two. Looks like our kids will have a playmate in each other. Are there any other announcements anyone wants to share with the pack?" Sam asked the group. Everyone looked at one another, but no one spoke. Okay, then. Let's eat."_

* * *

Jake has been Alpha for about nine months and had done a great job. A few vampires have passed through, and the pack took care of them without any problems. All the guys respect and listen to Jake, and I know that Leah find things easier now with Jacob in charge. Brayden Uley was born two weeks before Christmas without any complications. He quickly became the center of the pack's world. He had everyone wrapped around his little itty bitty finger. Three months later in March Kim gave birth to twin boys, James, or affectionately called Jamey and Jordan Parker. The three of those boys were never put down for long. Someone in the pack was always holding and playing with each one of them.

I had never really been around babies or small children. I was an only child, as was Renee and Charlie, so I had no cousins, either. It took so getting used to, but now I loved holding them as much as anyone. Every time Embry saw me holding one of the boys, he would always wear the biggest and most content smile. I knew how much he wanted to be a great dad, especially since he didn't even know who his was. I had a feeling if it were up to him I would be spending a lot of time pregnant, giving us a house full of kids. I recalled the conversation we had just after Jamey and Jordan were born. We were standing in front of the clear glass staring at the two perfect little boys in the hospital. Everyone else had left for the evening and Kim was sleeping with Jared by her side.

"_I want at least four." I turned to look at him like he was crazy._

"_I hope you're talking about something other than children." He looked at me with love and a goofy grin._

"_No, I want us to have three boys and one girl."_

"_One girl with all those boys, what do you want her to suffer a hard life? She'll already have Brayden, Jamey, and Jordan around."_

"_No, I want her to be well protected. And it maybe those three that she needs protecting from."_

"_And what if she's the oldest?"_

"_They'll still do their job. I'm sure younger brothers have their own way of doing things. Jacob would annoy the crap out of Rebecca and Rachael's boyfriends. Our boys can do the same."_

"_I think two will be enough, Embry. After watching Kim and Emily, I don't think I would want to be pregnant more than twice."_

"_I bet it's fully worth it." He said staring at the little blue bundles in the window._

"_Easy for you to say, you get the easy, fun part in this deal. I get the back breaking, bladder squeezing, painful as hell part."_

"_And I'll be there every step of the way. Remember when you're in pain, I'm in pain. So, it will be like I have that part of the deal, too."_

"_I don't think it will work that way."_

"_I do. Trust me, Bella. I saw how stressed Sam and especially Jared were during these pregnancies. Let's just say sweet Emily, and quiet Kim, can be really bitches when their pregnant. Once, Sam had to drive to Seattle to get these pastries that this little, tiny shop makes for Emily. The funny thing was, though, they're closed on Tuesdays and that's when he went. So, Emily was pissed like it was Sam's fault they were closed. Then Sam was freaking pissed because, seriously, who's closed on Tuesdays. Anyway so Sam goes back Wednesday and brings back these pastries and then Emily decides that she wasn't craving them, but just some regular, everyday sugar cookies you get at the store up the street. Man, he was so aggravated, but then when he saw how happy the cookies made her, all his frustration was gone. Oh and Kim. Man, so many stories to tell about her. Hmm. I'd one of the best was the nursery. You know she was put on bed rest at six months. Well, the nursery wasn't done yet, like at all. So, Jared showed her all these paint swatches and she picked out a blue color. Jared painted it and then she cried for two hours because it wasn't how she pictured it. Then, she picked out a green. She thought maybe it was a better route. Long story short, after five different shades of green and a lot of tears and screaming, the room is now painted the original blue color." I was slightly stunned at this revelation. They both seemed so calm and sweet to me throughout the past months._

"_I never would have guessed that."_

"_That's because they usually saved their freak outs for their wolves. Remember when Jared and Kim left Emily and Sam's baby shower early." I nodded, she had complained of being tired and nauseous. "Well, they really left so Kim could yell at Jared for not talking to their babies as much as Sam apparently talked to Brayden, or rather to Emily's stomach." I burst out laughing. That seemed so ludicrous._

"_I promise to never get that crazy." I said and gave him a kiss._

"_You say that now."_

"_Okay, so we make a code word now, so in a few years when it's me being a psycho pregnant lady, you can bring me back to reality."_

"_That's sounds good. What would the word be?"  
_

_"How about…pink elephant?"_

"_That's ridiculous sounding."_

"_Exactly, so I'll know that I'm being ridiculous. Just don't over use or I may start to just tune you out."_

"_Okay, then, pink elephant. I am pretty sure it will be an attention getter if we're arguing over something and I randomly shout out 'pink elephant.'"_

"_Yep."_

"_I can't wait for us to have one."_

"_High school graduation, then marriage, then a baby. No messing up the order, Embry. We have a plan, let's stick to it." He nodded his head. _

"_You're right. I still can't wait, though. I want them to all look just like you, especially our daughter." I had to admit I loved that he was already calling them our children like he was even if they did exit yet._

"_You want our kids to be pale, I would much rather them look like you." He looked at me with a small smile._

"_Agree to disagree." He proposed._

"_I guess, for now." He bent down to kiss me and it went a little deeper than I think either of us planned on._

"_Hey, hey, hey." We pulled apart to see Jared making his way down to us. "Knock that off, my boys don't need to be seeing that kind of stuff on their first day out in the world. Heck, I don't want to see it either…ever."_

_

* * *

_

"We're here, baby." I open my eyes from my nap to see that we are parked in front of apartments. This would be my home for the next year and a half. I had chosen to go with a one bedroom that was already furnished. One, I didn't want to share a space with a stranger. Two, having a werewolf fiancée may not go unnoticed. He planned to make most, if not all, of his trips here running in wolf form. A roommate may start to get suspicious. And third, I just want the privacy and alone time with Embry. We wouldn't get a ton of it, so I wanted each moment to go uninterrupted.

We ordered enough Chinese for an army and ate in the living room. Then we began to unpack, and we got quite a lot done. One thing that was missing was a place for my books. As Embry assemble my bookcase, I got my bed made and linens put up. We decided to call it quits around midnight.

"You know what we need to do?" He was looking like a little kid that wanted candy before dinner.

"What?" I asked him cautiously.

"To break this place in." He grinned like a fool and I smiled back.

"Where do you want to begin?"

"In the huge shower." I laughed. He always wanted to do it in the shower, but both of our bathrooms back home had small, one person showers. They were hardly big enough for Embry by himself, there was no physical way for me to get in there with him.

"You're on." I said as I ran into the bathroom, discarding my shirt in the process. He followed after me, losing his own clothing. That night we broke in the shower, the closet, and the bed.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope it was worth the wait. I didn't go into a lot of details. I am really just setting up the rest of the story with these first couple of chapters. The next two or three chapters will take place during her time at Evergreen State University. They won't be as flashbacks and will go into more details of her everyday life than this first one. Also, thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you that sent me your suggestions and opinions. They really helped me a lot. Finally, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you , thank you, thank you for all the great reviews already for just the first chapter. So, finally chapter 2 has arrived. Originally it was what you will read here and the next chapter that I am going to post, but it didn't feel right to me. I felt like I was skipping too much, so I broke what I had outlined for the chapters up and expanded them both. Hope you all don't mind too much that the reunion will be pushed back a chapter. Just to let you all know this chapter in Word was over 5,000 words. And that was cutting out the second half of it. See now why I split the chapters up.

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight world and its characters.**

* * *

We spent the rest of the week unpacking, exploring Olympia, and lying in bed for hours at a time. The week went by way too fast for either of us. I wanted to make him stay, but I started school the next day, and so did he. I knew if I asked he would have given up his senior year with his friends and come to Olympia, regardless of what his mother or Charlie would have said. And a strong part of me wanted him here with me. I wasn't exactly the most outgoing person, and now I felt like I was completely alone, just like when I first moved to Forks. When I went to Peninsula, I still came home to Forks every night, and during the school day I had Angela in most of my classes. Now I was going to be alone, completely. That was a scary thought, seeing that I haven't felt alone for a long time, since my zombie days. First I had Jacob, and then I had Embry and the whole pack. With all of them, you never feel by yourself. But I had to do this. I couldn't _not_ get my degree; there weren't exactly a ton of choices or opportunities in Forks or La Push. Teaching would by far be my best bet, and that requires me to be away from my Embry for a year and a half. God, that sounds like forever. Since being together we haven't spent more than five days away from one another.

I heard the shower stop and I hopped off the bed. I didn't know why he insisted on a shower before he left. He was running back to La Push in wolf form, so he would just get dirty again. The only reason I could even think of was that he was delaying his leave. I was looking out my bedroom window, when I felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"I am going to miss you so much. I already do, and I haven't even left yet."

"Me, too. But we'll talk everyday, and you'll come back in two weeks. It will be fine, you'll see. We'll make it. Just think of how great it will be when I move back."

"I think the only time I'll let you leave the bedroom is to get married, and then I'll take you right back." I turn and lightly slap him the chest.

"Embry!" He was wearing a goofy grin.

"What? I've gotten used to holding you in my arms almost every night, and now I won't even be able to see you for weeks at a time. You will not be leaving my sight."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I looked back out the window. The sun was almost done setting. I sighed. "It's getting late, Embry. You need to start heading back. I don't want you falling asleep in school on your first day of your last year."

"Last year. Thank god, because I don't think I could last another year. If it was up to me, we'd get married the day you come back from school."

"If it were up to you, we'd get married the day you turn eighteen."

"Well, true. Then you'd be my wife in only two months."

"Yes, because a marriage with each partner in different cities is off to a great start."

"You know I'd move here if you asked me."

"I know, Embry. You should enjoy your last year with Quil and Jacob."

"So, there's no way to up the wedding, though. I mean the day you have picked out is like months after I turn _nineteen._"

"It's after my graduation. And besides, most sane people are well into their twenties before they get married."

"Jared and Kim were both eighteen."

"And Kim was pregnant. And before you start thinking anything you shouldn't be thinking, I am not having a baby before I graduate from college, Embry. Do you expect me to walk across the stage with a baby on my hip?"

"No. It's just playing with the boys, makes me want one, too. I can't wait to be a dad."

"Honestly, do you hear yourself? What normal seventeen year old guy _wants_ a baby? Or _wants _to get married as soon as possible? You my Embry are rather peculiar. But you're my Embry, and I love you for it all."

"Yeah, well, it's not that strange. The other guys think like that too. Jake even bought a ring." He slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes went big.

"What?! He's proposing? When? And what is with you guys and proposing before you even graduate high school?"

"Crap. I wasn't supposed to say anything. He's gonna murder me. You _cannot _say a word to Angela, Bella. He wants it to be a total surprise. And he isn't proposing yet, not even close. He was in a store buying her birthday gift, that necklace, you know. Well, he saw the ring and thought it was perfect, so he went a head and bought it. You know how Angela's parents are, so Jake's going to wait until after we graduate to ask."

"Yeah, her parents feel very strong about her being done with school before getting married or anything. They would have a fit if she got engaged to a high school student. So that's good of Jacob to wait. Still, what is with you guys?"

"I don't know. Sam says it's the wolf in us to feel the need to know that our imprints are completely ours and marriage does that. Plus, we feel such devotion to you all, that why wouldn't we want to start forever as soon as possible? Also, there is a sort of idea, that we know subconsciously that if we marry our imprints, then we have more opportunity or approval to get them pregnant. And that's what Sam thinks imprinting is, making stronger wolves for future generations."

"Huh. Well, I think we have three strong wolf babies and that's all the pack needs at the moment."

"I guess." He sighed deeply. "I got to go, as much as I don't want to." He pulled me into a hug and then kissed me passionately, leaving my legs weak and my heart pounding. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Embry. So, so much. I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough. Please, try and stay safe."

"I'll try."

"Guess that's the best you can do. Bye."

"Bye." And then he left and I felt empty.

* * *

Four weeks into the semester and things were looking pretty good if I ignored my aching heart. I had acquired a job on campus at the library. It was pretty simple, but they were flexible with my hours, and I needed that with a full load of classes. Also, there was a lot of down time, working there, so I could work on homework.

The courses were harder than at Peninsula, but I was still maintaining A's in all of them. I began to notice that I saw a lot of the same people in all of my classes. It seemed hard at first to make friends. Many of them had been taking classes together for two years already, while I was new. Then two weeks ago, just after Embry left for La Push, I ran it, literally, my next door neighbor.

"I'm so sorry. I trip a lot." I said to the person I took down to the ground with me. They got the worst of the concrete while I landed tangled in their legs. I was trying to stand up and managed to teeter a little to the side.

"Whoa. Watch it there. You weren't kidding were you?" The guy said while grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Nope. I am a walking klutz and disaster. Sorry for taking you down with me. I usually manage to keep others out of my mishaps.

"That's okay. It's not everyday a beautiful woman lands on top of me." I felt the blush forming on my face. I looked at him for the first time and was surprised. He was tall, not werewolf tall, but human tall, probably six foot one. He looked strong but lean, like a swimmer. He had the clearest blue eyes and dark brown hair. If I wasn't already in love, I would probably be dazzled by him. He was almost as beautiful as a vampire. Only the eyes could convince me he wasn't.

"Oh." I said lamely after a few moments. What else was there to say to that? I didn't know.

"I didn't know you lived here. I've seen you in my classes, but never here at the complex. Are you just visiting someone?"

"No, I live here. Well, my clothes live here, I seem to only sleep here a few hours while the rest of my days are spent in class or at the library."

"Yeah, you do always look serious in class." I was shocked to say the least that he knew my facial expression during class. "I know you're in all four of my classes, you aren't taking any other are you?" _All four? How had I not noticed this guy before, especially since he clearly has noticed me?_

"Yeah, I have two more."

"Six classes? Wow, you're brave. How do you have time for anything else?"

"I don't. I work at the library, too. So now you understand why you don't see me often."

"Why so many, though? Don't you want to enjoy college?"

"Not really. I am trying to finish my degree by next fall. I don't like being away from home."

"Really? God, I'm happy to be away from my parents."

"Yeah, well, I love my family and miss them already."

"There's a guy, isn't there?" I looked down at my ring and a smile finds it way on my face.

"Yes, yes there is. And I won't let us get married until I finish my degree."

"Wow, you're engaged. That's—Why? I mean you're young, why rush? You should see what else is out there." I knew this is what any outsider would think.

"I don't need to. Embry's my soul mate. I don't need to look any farther."

"Okay." He said wearily. And that was the end of that line of discussion.

His name was John and he was going to teach high school history. Over the next two weeks, we got to know each other and he introduced me to others in our major. We began to have study groups, and sometimes it would just be the two of us. I tried to ignore when he flirted with me. I'd made it clear that I was off the market but John made sure we steered clear of Embry in our conversations. When he wasn't flirting or being annoying, he was a lot of fun. He and his friends, who became my friends quickly, made me go out and have fun. I took my first shot in a bar, learned how to play beer pong, though I played with sprite much to John's complaints, and rode a mechanical bull on the front lawn of a frat house. I was getting the full college experience now, even though I hadn't planned to. And it was more fun than I thought it would be.

Embry was glad that I had made friends, though I could tell he was a little troubled at the thought of John. I don't think he liked that I hung out with another guy, besides a pack member, so often. I made sure to never mentioned the flirting to Embry; I knew he would just overreact. I loved Embry and I wasn't going to even waste time worrying about John and his flirting.

* * *

The first weekend that Embry came to Olympia since I started hanging out with John, John went back home for his parent's twenty-fifth anniversary. I wouldn't be so lucky a few weekends later. It was Embry's birthday weekend, and he, Quil, Jacob and Angela were all coming to Olympia to celebrate. The boys all looked twenty five, so getting into the clubs and bars wouldn't be an issue even for Quil and Jake who would still be seventeen. I was going to have a very full house Friday night through Sunday afternoon. Embry and I would be in my room. Angela and Jacob sleeping on the fold out couch and poor lonely Quil brought a blow up mattress. It took some work to talk Quil into coming. He didn't want to leave Claire behind, but he certainly couldn't bring her with him either.

All four of them rode together in Jake's rabbit. Embry wanted to run here, as it would cut off a few hours that he could spend with me alone. But the only way Quil would agree is if he wasn't the third wheel in the car ride up here. Being the fifth wheel the entire weekend was more than enough for him.

Friday night we knew they would be tired from the journey, so after my shift at the library, I came home and cooked. I made some of my famous, from scratch lasagna that I know both Embry and Jacob love. Along with it I fixed some garlic bread and a small salad, because let's face it; we know it's only going to be Angela and I eating the healthy stuff. I wish I could eat anything and everything and not gain an ounce like the boys. To top things off, I cooked a huge, 11 by 8, five layer cake. Three layers where devil's chocolate and the other two were red velvet. Weird, I knew, but it was Embry's request. Adding to the weird combo, on top was butter cream icing. Sometimes, I didn't know about that boy. In addition to that there was a key-lime pie, Embry's absolute favorite, just for him.

They got there around seven o'clock and we immediately sat down to eat. After we ate dinner, of which there was not one bite of leftovers, we went on to dessert. After we sang, we dug right in to the cake. Embry decided to eat half of his pie and then fill up the rest of the way on cake. Despite the odd combination of ingredients, the cake was a real hit, especially with Quil. I think he ate a third of it himself. I began loading the dishes into the dishwasher. It was the first time I had really had a use for it. I was used to hand washing, so that was what I normally did, but I was happy to have had it that night. The boys were talking, while Angela helped me.

"Hey, Bella." I heard Quil say.

"Yes, Quil."

"Do you think you can make this cake for my birthday in February?"

"Umm, sure if I'm in town."

"Oh, you're not going to be there." He said sadly. I turned around to look at him.

"I'll do my best. I can try to get those days off from the library in advance." His face lit up with joy.

"Thanks, Bella! Emily was going to make me an all chocolate cake, but this cake was like bites of heaven. I'd understand if you couldn't make it. Just please let Emily have this recipe to make it up to me. Even if it's not exactly the same as yours, I bet she could still do an alright job."

"I will be sure to do that."

After we cleaned up, Embry opened his gifts. Angela and Jacob gave him a few CD's he had really been wanting. Quil bought Embry two movies. Both had Embry smiling and excited, apparently he had wanted to see them at the theaters and never did. And then was my gift. I went a little crazy, and I knew he would be mad that I spent so much. I would have been too, if I were him, but I prepared my speech ahead of time. At first when I brought out the box from my room, I earned a few laughs. I wrapped it in wolverine birthday paper. He studied the rather large and slightly heavy box a few minutes and then looked back at me.

"Bella, what is this?"

"Open and see." I mean really, I wasn't going to tell him. He tore a way at the paper, and with wide eyes stared at the box.

"Bella." He said warily. "I hope this is just an old box with something else in it."

"Nope." I said while shaking my head. He sighed heavily.

"It's too much, Bella. How did you even afford this? You didn't need to blow all your money on me. And besides, what am I going to do with it?"

"You're going to use it, duh!"

"For what?"

"To talk to me." I smiled. I could tell that Angela was the only one in the room that got what the gift's purpose was.

"I already do that on the phone. Why do I did a laptop to do that?"

"Because, my dear Embry, with this laptop, you cannot only hear me, but you can" I stop and make a drum roll on the coffee table leading to the suspense. "_see_ me."

"See you?" He looked confused.

"Yes, see me. It's called a web cam, Embry. There's a camera on this laptop and I have one on mine too. So we can chat on the computer and see each other." I think it takes a few minutes to really sink in what I've said.

"I can see you every day with this thing."

"Yep."

"That's wow. Really?" I nod my head. It really is sad how technologically behind Embry is. I mean, he would rather use his beat up CD player than the iPod his mom bought him last Christmas. "But this had to cost a fortune, Bella. You didn't need to do that. What about your bills?"

"They are all covered. That scholarship I got pays for almost all my tuition, both Charlie and Renee help with the rent, so that leaves very little I have to pay for with my paychecks. Besides, I think the money is worth seeing you everyday." I could see him slipping. "Besides, you spent quite the slab of money on my ring."

"That's different. You'll wear that the rest of you life, I only need this for a little over a year. Though, the idea behind it sure is nice."

"I sure thought so."

"Okay, I won't make you take it back like I was planning on doing when I first opened it." We all laughed at this. Then we all settled down and watch one of Embry's new movies, an action movie I couldn't tell you the name of. I just know it made Embry happy.

* * *

Saturday morning we went to a small breakfast and lunch restaurant called the New Moon Café. I had berry pancakes along with sausage, while Angela enjoyed a cheese and potato omelet with bacon. The boys stuffed down half the menu. After that we went around campus a bit and then we hit up the mall, at Angela's request. We Forks girls have to take every opportunity to see any kind of store outside of Forks we come across. Later we went back to my apartment to get ready for the night. We would be going to a local bar, called 2 Mile House Pub &Eatery. John found it the previous semester. It was a bit of a biker bar, but that meant hardly any students, which we found as a group more fun. No one likes going out only to be thrown up on by some chick that can't hold her liquor. I knew the boys would probably fit in better than my little group of friends did, but I knew that Angela would be in for a shock.

We took two cabs to the bar that was only five minutes away. Out front we met up with John and four of our other friends, Sarah, Rachelle, Alli, and Zane. I introduced everyone, and I noticed John and Embry seemed to size each other up. I had a feeling, John wasn't used to looking up to people being six foot one. I had made a slight lie to my school friends, telling them all that Embry, Jacob, and Quil were all twenty-two. It was by far more believable than telling them they were only seventeen and just turned eighteen.

The night seemed to being going pretty well. The boys easily got drinks without ID's and the alcohol seemed to be flowing. I tried to tell Alli that Quil was not dating, but all she could wrap her blonde, little head around was that he wasn't seeing anyone currently. To her that meant he was available. I could tell Quil was getting annoyed, regrettably we couldn't tell her that Quil had found his soul mate, but she was currently three and not available for dates. Around eleven she gave up her efforts and moved on to a different guy.

Unfortunately, Quil wasn't the only one getting annoyed. I could tell Embry was beginning to lose his tolerance of John. John was careful to not flirt too much when Embry was at my side, but as soon as Embry left for the bathroom or to get more drinks, the story changed. John would find a reason to touch me or whisper into my ear. I tried to back away, but the alcohol was starting to get to me. When he reached up to stroke my hair, I stumbled back and tripped on a bar stool, landing on my butt hard.

"That's it!" Embry roared. He walked up to John and picked him up by the shirt collar and shoved him against the wall, while Quil helped me up. Jacob had already taken to Embry's right flank. "All night you've flirted with, touched, and harassed my Bella. I let it go, because I know she likes having you as a friend. But that is done with now." After stumbling over a few words, John finds his confidence.

"Your Bella? She's not a possession, man. And who are to say who she can be friends with?" John looked to me. "You put up with this shit? You deserve better, Bella. I can give you that."

"I've told you, I only want Embry. I thought you could move your infatuation of me somewhere else so we could be friends."

"You just need a wake up call. What can this overgrown fool offer you?"

"A hell of a lot more than you."

"You stupid bitch!" I knew this was partly the alcohol talking now, but it still stung a little. John was my first friend at Evergreen State.

"Don't you talk to her like that…ever. In fact I don't want to hear that you even looked her direction. You got me?" Embry growled.

"I'll do whatever I please. She lives right down the hall from me. I can see her any time I want." Embry pulled John off the wall and threw him it against it again. John was blinking his eyes trying to find focus. Jacob moved in closer.

"We care about Bells, a lot. We've protected her from a lot of things, and trust me when I say that you would be the weakest, most pathetic thing we would have ever had to dispose of. So, be a good little boy and run home and leave Bella the hell alone." Jacob said threw clenched teeth." Angela and I stood close, while Quil stood protectively in front of us.

"God, that's sexy." Angela said under her breath. I looked at her in shock. Angela had never been the one to discuss such things. She kept everything very private. I knew that pack mind drove her insane and it was why she was holding back on the physical aspect of her and Jacob's relationship.

"He'll leave her alone, just put him down, please. He's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying." Zane says as he walks up to them.

"Fuck yeah I know what I'm saying. I'm saying that I want Bella to be mine." _God, he's stupid. I hope he knows more about history._

"Shut up, John. Do you want to die today or sometime next week? Because it's going to be one or the other if you don't shut that trap of yours now." John turned back to Embry. "Really, I'll make sure he keeps his distance. I've been telling him for weeks that it was a lost cause. Bella obviously loves you. John is just a moron sometimes."

Embry seems to think about this for a moment.

"Fine, but if I hear one thing about this guy from Bella, I'll be back here in absolutely no time to deal with him."

"That sounds fair to me." Embry dropped John and he slumped to the floor. Zane half picked him up and carried him out the door.

"Well this was fun." Quil said from in front of me.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." I said. Embry started shaking his head. "Embry, don't let him ruin your birthday."

"I want to go home. I just need you to make it the best birthday weekend ever."

"Why don't the two of you head back and we'll catch up in a couple of hours when the bar closes." I smiled at Angela after she said this. I knew what she was doing, giving us our alone time. By Embry's sudden smirk, he got it too. Then there was Quil.

"Why would we do that? Can't we all just go back now? I don't really feel like staying here any longer. Jacob and you, Angela can stay, I'll ride back with Embry and Bella." All four of us looked at him like he was inept. "What?"

"Trust me, man, you want to stay here with us." Jacob told him.

"No, I don't. I don't want to risk Amy rubbing all on me again."

"Her name is Alli."

"Whatever. She needs to learn the meaning of 'no' if she's going to be a teacher."

"Quil, Embry and Bella are going to the apartment _alone_. For some _alone _time_._" Angela explained.

"I don't underst- Oh. _Alone_ time. Okay, I'll stay here." We all laughed. Of course the guy with a three year old imprint wouldn't know what alone time really meant. I knew it didn't bother him from what Embry said about how he thinks of Claire in wolf form, but still. It had to suck being a teenage boy and to not be able to consider sex at all. I was glad I got Embry right away. There was nothing like being with him.

**

Faster than I thought possible, a cab arrived to take us back to my apartment. And then once again faster than I thought possible my clothes were shed. Embry started to lay me down on the couch.

"No, the bed."

"This is closer." He said while attacking my neck with rough kisses and pulling on my shirt.

"And Jacob and Angela are sleeping on it in a few hours. Bed. Now." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made our way to the bedroom. He walked us through the door, slamming it shut with one of his feet. He laid me down in the center of the bed. I pulled at his shirt and he pulled it off as I went to work on his jeans. They came off as well, and we were both fully exposed. I was already wet for him, so he without delay entered me with a hard thrust.

"Oh." We both moaned together. I would never get over how complete I felt when we were connected as one. We found our way to each other's mouths and fought for dominance as he slammed into my core repeatedly.

"Faster." I growled out. He growled in response, but obeyed. He dropped his mouth down to my neck and jaw line, while his hands kneaded my breast. I pulled on his dark locks, fighting to not lose control yet. I wanted us to come together.

"Fuck, Bella. So damn good, baby. I love your tight pussy."

"And it only belongs to you. No one else. It's yours." I told him. That really set him off, he thrust harder, faster and deeper. I could hear his breath start to get heavier.

"I want to come with you, Embry. Let me come." He pulled my leg over his shoulder and thrust even deeper. Now I knew I wouldn't last much longer, with or without him.

"Now, baby, now." So with last thrust, we came together. We both tried to catch our breaths and let our hearts settle down. He pulled out and rolled us over, with him on his back and me sprawled out on his chiseled chest.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"The best ever, great food, being with my best friends, almost beating the shit out of a guy. It was perfect and this just now was the icing on top. Speaking of which, I still have half a pie left." I moved out of his grip. "Where are you going?"

"First, to pick up any of my clothing that is lying around for all to see. Second, I'm going to get your key lime pie from the kitchen, for you to eat." His face lit up when I mentioned the pie would be delivered to where he currently laid.

An hour later, Jacob, Quil, and Angela arrived and we all went to bed. The next morning we all enjoyed a big breakfast before they set off for La Push. I was sad to see them leave, but I also had to get to work in an hour and still had a pile of homework to do. I would see them in a few weeks, and I would now, thanks to my amazing birthday gift, get to see Embry everyday. But I still couldn't wait for Thanksgiving break to get here.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Coming up next will be Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks. YAY! I put out a super long chapter, and now it's your turn to share your thoughts with me.

**Fun Facts:** The New Moon Café and 2 Mile House Pub both really do exist in Olympia. When I saw the name of the café, I knew I had to pick that one. Originally they were all going to go out to dinner Friday night and not go out for breakfast Saturday. But the café only serves breakfast and lunch, so I switched it around. I think I like how it turned out the way I wrote it better than my original plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for your kind reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight. But Embry is definitely going on my Christmas list this year.**

* * *

I had ten minutes before it would be ten o'clock and the slow poke person in front of me needed to move out of my way. Embry and I video chatted at eight o'clock every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday and at ten o'clock on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Today was Friday and it was the worst day I had in a very long time.

The past few weeks had been pretty good. For the most part I avoided John. I sat as far away from him in classes. I still hung out with Sarah, Rachelle, Alli, and Zane. Zane took it upon himself to be my protector in Olympia. I think Jacob and Embry scared the crap out of him and he decided to be on their team keeping me safe from John. All four of them had stopped hanging out with John after that night at the bar. Apparently they all thought he was a little psycho after that. None of them wanted to be around if he acted like that again. I felt bad for him, but I was relieved that I got to keep the rest of my friends. I really started to feel comfortable with them. I loved our girls plus Zane nights out. We would go bowling, to the movies, and we even went canoeing one Saturday. And I am proud to say that I didn't fall out. But back to the worst day ever.

First, I overslept and missed half of my first class, which was holding an exam. So I didn't finish it all before my time was up. Then, I tripped and fell into the fountain in one of the greens. I didn't have time to go home and change before my next class. In it we had a pop quiz. And the whole class groaned because most of us had spent the previous night slaving over the material for the exam in my first class. My last class of the day was just plain embarrassing. I was so stressed that I forgot to eat, so my stomach was rumbling the whole time. It was loud. After class I go to the small diner on campus to find I left my debit card in the back pocket of the jeans I wore the previous day. A girl from one of my classes was behind me in line and generously paid for me.

Finally I made it to the library for my shift. As soon as I got there, my boss, Elaine, informed me that I would have to work during Thanksgiving break the following weekend. I was pissed. She said she gave too many people off and I had the least seniority working there, so I got the privilege of working the holiday. "On the plus side," she said, "You'll get paid time and half." I didn't care about time and half, I wanted to see my family and my fiancée. After only thirty minutes I felt as if I was being watched. I looked up to see that I was. By John. He's just sitting a computer table staring at me. He's not even doing anything on the computer. This was the third time that I'd found myself being watched by him. It was getting old. I hadn't said anything to Embry yet. But I was seriously considering it. John hadn't approached me yet, and that was the only reason I had yet to say anything to my protector. After two more hours of just sitting and staring, my boss nagged me about him loitering on the premise. _I mean it's a library, lots of people loiter, why does you have to bitch at me for? It's not like I invited him to stare at me all night._ I thought during her rant. Luckily, I only had another thirty minutes.

Before I left I made sure to call Zane. I relied on him when this happened. He would graciously come to wherever I was and escort me to my truck, so that John wouldn't try anything. I didn't know if he would, but Zane and I felt better with our arrangement.

So, now I was on the two-lane road behind a granny driver going five miles under the speed limit. It was a long, bad day and I just wanted to look into those deep brown eyes, and hear him say it was all going to be okay. I pull into my spot with two minutes left. I run to my door, slide the key in, and run again to set up my laptop. As it turns on, the clock hits eight. I look to his smiling face on the screen.

"Hey, you."

"Hey to you, too, beautiful."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. What's wrong, baby?"

"Long day. A Murphy's law kind of day."

"Now, not everything could have gone wrong could it?"

"Yes, it could, and it did." I sighed. It was only now getting better.

"I wish I could be there to make all the bad stuff go away."

"Me, too."

"But hey, I'll see you in less than a week, right? So that's something to look forward to."

"Nope. That was part of my bad day. My boss told me that I have to work the entire weekend. Well, not actually on Thanksgiving, but Wednesday night, and then Friday morning. So with all the drive time, it would be pointless to come home."

"Baby, I was really looking forward to seeing you. I need to see you. It's would have already been three weeks if I saw you on Thursday."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do."

"Well, maybe you can't but I can."

"Embry Call you are not bringing bodily harm to my boss."

"Gee thanks for thinking so highly of me, Bella. I meant that I could come and spend the weekend with you. I'm sure Jake won't mind."

"Really, Embry?"

"Sure, my mom has never really been one for celebrating Thanksgiving. You know, the pilgrims bringing diseases that wiped out a lot of the Indian nations and that bad stuff. I mean some Natives give thanks on that day, the Blacks always have and I would go over there as a kid, but my mom's family, not so much. The pack was getting together that night and Emily was cooking, but I would much rather have your cooking."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much better that makes my day. And I bet you would like my cooking better. At least you better."

"Oh, I am definitely only hungry for you, Isabella Swan. Can you wear that frilly apron again? You know the one from your Halloween costume." I still couldn't believe I was stupid enough to allow Embry to pick out my costume. He picked a sexy French maid outfit.

"I guess I could arrange for that, since you're coming to see me and all."

"Can you only wear the frilly apron?"

"I guess you'll have to come and find out won't you."

"I can't wait. Maybe I can have a preview tonight." He said with a wide grin and eyebrows raised.

"Are sure you can handle that?" I said as I started to unbutton my top.

"Oh yeah, I can." After the last button, I pulled the first off. "You are so beautiful. Show me more, sexy." I moved my hands over my breast and gave them a squeeze.

"I wish these were your hands, Embry. Your strong, large hands feeling me up, getting my nipples hard."

"Me, too." He groaned. I pulled down each bra strap slowly. Then, I reached behind me and unclasped my red lacy bra. I held it there for a moment and looked back to the screen and gave a small smile. "Baby, you're killing, here. Just let go of the damn bra." So I did. I closed my eyes and I started to my massage my breast harder now, rubbing my hands up and down my stomach and chest. I let out a moan.

"Embry."

"Holy Shit!" That was not Embry's voice. "What the fuck are you two doing?" I opened my eyes to see Quil standing behind Embry and he was staring at me with eyes the size of bowls. He slapped his hand over his eyes. Then he started to mumble under his breath. The microphone on the laptop just picked up what he was saying. "Oh God, I did not want to see that. Ugh! One thing to see in pack mind, another to see with my own eyes, I'm scarred for life. " I pulled my shirt back on quickly during his little rant, missing every other button.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Quil?" Embry yelled at him.

"I- I was- was coming to- to see if you wanted to go- go to Jake's. We're having a movie night." Quil stuttered never removing his hands from his eyes.

"No, I don't. So leave. Now." He growled out.

"Yeah, sorry. I just- I didn't know that's what I'd be walking it on. I can't believe that's what you use the laptop for. I- I'll knock from now on. Sorry." And he ran off the computer screen. Embry turned back to the screen.

"I'm not getting my preview anymore, am I?" He said with his bottom lip sticking out.

"That would be a negative on me getting naked on your computer screen for a _long_ time. You had better learn to lock doors before we ever attempt this again, Embry Call."

"Trust me. I've learned my lesson." He grumbled.

We continued to talk for another thirty minutes, but my yawning was getting more frequent. So we logged off, and I headed to bed a little unsatisfied.

* * *

When I got home from the library Wednesday night, I had a pleasant surprise. I walked into the apartment to fine soft music filled the air, candles lit the entire room, and there was a single red rose on the table next to the door. Next to the rose was a note and it read 'Hello my beautiful Bella, Follow the petals to your surprise. Love you always and forever, Embry.' I looked down at the trail of rose petals that led the way to the bedroom. I put down my bag and took of my jacket and followed it.

My bedroom was filled with candles as well, and the path of petals continued to the bathroom. I quickly entered hoping to find my prince charming, only to find an empty, candle lit room. On the sink was another rose and note. I read it. 'My stunning Sweetheart, enjoy the hot bath I have prepared. I have gone out to get our dinner. Sit back and relax. You deserve it, my love. Forever yours, Embry' I had tears forming in my eyes. _How did I get so lucky? I truly don't deserve him._ I dipped my hand into the bubble filled bath and was surprised at how hot it was. _He must have just left before I got here._ I slipped off my clothes and sunk it the bath._ Boy this feels good._ I had never used the bath before. I was always busy and on the go. Now that I was in it, I didn't think I ever wanted to use that shower again.

After thirty, soothing minutes, I got out and slipped on a lacy pair of underwear and matching bra. I was going to get fully dressed but opted for my robe instead. I headed out to the living room to find my Embry setting up the dining room table. He set the plate he was holding on the table and turned to me.

"Good evening, gorgeous."

"It is a very good evening, indeed, handsome." He walked over to me and wrapped me in his warmth.

"How I've missed you."

"I am so happy you're here. You really didn't have to do all this. I love it, but I would have loved just seeing you too."

"It's Thanksgiving, though. So I am showing how grateful I am to have you in my life and thanking my lucky stars that I get to keep you forever and ever."

"Sometimes you are too sweet for your own good. Keep it up mister and we won't be eating this lovely meal you have picked up for us."

"Well that is the ultimate goal, now isn't' it?" I laughed.

"Now see, why do you have to ruin it? The times when you aren't being sweet, you're being a dog."

"I can't help what I am, Bella." He said with a wicked grin. "You just bring out the wolf in me, what can I say? Maybe it's your fault for coming out here in that goddamn tiny thing you call a robe."

"It is not tiny."

"Babe, another couple of inches shorter and I would be able to see your ass."

"And you know you like that."

"Yes, yes I do. Now are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, I picked up Italian."

"From Gardner's?"

"Yes, I got you the Portabella Ravioli."

"Perfect! And what did you get?" I asked trying to see around him and look at the plates.

"I got the seafood cannelloni and the Chicken Spirelli. And yes, I'll share some of the cannelloni." I looked at him and smiled.

"You know me too well, Embry."

"Yes, well, I know that you can be a food thief when some has something you really want. You should know that food stealing from a werewolf is very bad for your health."

"Sure, sure. Just as long as I get some of that cannelloni."

"Let's eat."

* * *

We finished our dinner and headed for some fun in bed. I had to remind him that we had an early morning though. My alarm went off at seven. You would think cooking Thanksgiving lunch for two would be quick and easy. Not when one of two is a bottomless pit werewolf. I bought enough food and a big enough turkey for a family of sixteen. I was planning only cooking once the entire weekend, so I made plenty for leftovers. I got and did my morning routine. After I got out of the shower, I saw that Embry was still sleeping. Hearing his light snores, made me want to hold a pillow over him. He kept me up late and now I was up at the crack of dawn fixing his army size meal and he sleeps away. I decided to just leave him there. He would be of little help in the kitchen anyway.

I went into the kitchen and began to fix the turkey. I washed and prepared the twelve pound turkey. I then began to chop up the rosemary and basil. I put both with the Italian seasoning, ground pepper, minced garlic, and olive oil to mix my spread. I rubbed it into the turkey. Around eight, I put the turkey in the oven. It would take at least four hours to complete. I then started to work on the side dishes and the pies. It wasn't until about nine, that I heard the shower turn on. Thirty minutes later, Embry made his way into the kitchen.

"It smells great, Bella."

"I would sure hope so."

"When did you get up?"

"Seven."

"Why so early, baby?"

"You said you wanted to watch the game that came on at six."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I am not going through all this trouble for us to enjoy our meal in front of the television."

"Oh, okay. So we're having Thanksgiving lunch?"

"Yes."

"I thought Thanksgiving was only dinner. I mean that's when we would always have it at Jake's."

"Not us, not today."

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"Nope."

"Are you alright, Bella?" He looked at me with concern. I knew I was acting short with him.

"Fine, I'm just busy." Inside I was slightly stressing. This was our first holiday meal together on our own, or at least without the pack or Charlie. I thought that was special and deserved exceptional attention. I heard him sigh behind me and walk out. A moment later the sounds of the Macy Day Parade filled the living room. Another thirty minutes later, I hear a roar of laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, come check out this float and its balloon. It's a giant Squidward! This has to be the coolest balloon ever." I heard Embry call out excitedly.

"What's a squidward?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"'What's a Squidward?' Bella! You, know this. The guy from SpongeBob."

"From what?"

"Bella!" He said while sighing deeply. He looked slightly disappointed. He took a deep breath and then began to sing.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. Sponge Bob Square Pants! If nautical nonsense be somethin' ya wish. Sponge Bob Square Pants! Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish. Sponge Bob Square Pants!" After he finished he looked at me expectantly.

I really, really didn't get people's obsession with this show. I mean, I know that Embry just turned eighteen and the last two years of his childhood were kind of ripped away from him, but still. The show was stupid. How he, Quil, and Jacob could watch it without end, was far beyond me. _But whatever makes him happy, I guess._

"Oh. That's nice, honey." He still looked a little disappointed that I didn't share his enthusiasm. I went back to the kitchen to finish things up.

Around eleven, I finished up everything all the preparations and it now all just needed to finish cooking. I sat down next to Embry on the couch and snuggled into his side. I breathed in his woodsy scent that I loved. We didn't talk; he just rubbed his hand up and down my arm. On the screen there was a group of college dancers on a pink and red float covered in hearts. Suddenly a guy jumped out of the giant heart in the middle of the float. Next thing we know, he's on one knee proposing to the head dancer. _Wow, that's weird. And so public. What if the girl wanted to say 'no.' That would be embarrassing._

"You'd have died if I did something like that."

"And that's why you went simple and just the two of us. You know me, Embry. I would have hated that kind of thing. So, thank you for my proposal."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"Thank you for accepting who I am."

"Thank _you_ for accepting who _I_ am."

"Thank you for the incredible sex we're about to have."

"Thank you- wait! What!?" His well used evil grin had come back. "Embry, I have to take the food out in thirty minutes."

"I think I can work with that allotted time." The next thing I knew, I was being carried to the bedroom. He was kissing every part he could reach. I soon found myself immersed in Embry completely.

* * *

Afterwards, I felt blissful. Everything was going so well. That thought made me think that something would be going wrong very soon. I laid there with my head on Embry's chest wondering what it could be. I began to notice a smell. _What is that?_

"Do you smell that, Embry?"

"Hmm, oh the smell, yeah."

"What do think it is?" Then I got my answer in a form I never wanted to hear. The fire alarm. "Shit! The food! Embry!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, only to find myself being pulled back.

"Seriously, Bella, you and burning things do not make a good combo. Stay back." Embry carefully moved the pots from the stove. They we're all boiled over and a mess on the stove top. Next he opened the oven and my heart sank. My precious bird was burnt to a crisp. It was black and charred. I felt like crying. Our first holiday meal alone was ruined! Embry set it on the counter and made sure all the ranges and oven were turned off. Then he stretched up and took the battery out of the smoke detector. I just stood there still, looking at the turkey.

"Baby, Bella, don't cry." He wiped away the tears that had escaped onto my cheeks. "It's okay."

"This is your entire fault, Embry Call." I tried to glare at him, but the tears made it hard.

"Hey, if we stopped where I planned, we would have been done in thirty minutes. It was you that kept us going for another hour."

"You knew how long we were in there and didn't say anything?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I said, 'Bella, sweetheart, we should stop now.' And you said, 'Not a chance in hell.' So who was I to argue with that?"

"Okay, you've made your point. It was my fault."

"My point is that it's nobody's fault. It was an accident. We'll just go out to eat."

"Nothing's open on Thanksgiving. Even the supermarkets close, Embry."

"I bet there is at least one place open." He said with a confident smile.

And so there we were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table watching the football game while eating Chinese food and drinking beer. It wasn't my picture perfect Thanksgiving, but it was with the man I loved. So, really there couldn't be anything better than that.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by like crazy. I was working super hard trying to finish the semester off right with all the extra work I seemed to get in my classes. I didn't have any more John sightings, much to my relief. Embry came one of the weekends in between Thanksgiving and Winter breaks. I knew he wanted to come again, but his teachers were laying it on thick as well. I assured him that he would get a whole thirteen days with me. Classes actually ended on the eleventh and didn't pick up until the fourth of January, but I still had to work some. So, I was coming home on the twenty-first and returning to Olympia on the second.

The first few days, I lounged around doing nothing but being with Embry. We didn't really get too much intimate time, but we snuck in a couple of moments while Charlie was at work. I decided to spend Christmas Eve with just Charlie. I hadn't seen him so coming off to Olympia, so I couldn't ignore him and spend all my time with Embry. We enjoyed some fish fry and potatoes and green beans. A rather simple meal, but tomorrow would surely make up for it. We spent the rest of the night catching up and watching the television.

Christmas morning was crazy. I was up cooking early once again like Thanksgiving, but this time, Embry wasn't even allowed in the house. First, I cooked ten; count them ten, pies of various sorts. Then I fixed 4 dishes each of vegetable casserole and green bean casserole. I put on my heaviest jacket and started to load the cruiser. We would be driving it down to La Push for a very large Christmas lunch. I would have taken the truck, but there wasn't enough room for the food and Charlie, so unfortunately that meant the cruiser. Just before, loading up ourselves, Charlie and I grabbed our gifts and off we were.

Since, money was never a luxury found in La Push, so they did a secret Santa drawing. Each pack member drew another pack member's name. Then the imprints did the same. Well, Embry pulled for the both of us since I was in Olympia. It worked out that Embry got Jake, and I got Angela. So that really meant that _I_ was buying for both. I had thought long and hard about it and came up with the perfect gift.

When Charlie pulled up, Embry was already outside waiting.

"I swear, that boy has a sixth sense to know when you'll arrive." Charlie muttered while shaking his head. "I've got to give it to him, though, it's evident how much he loves and worships you, Bells."

"I know, Dad. I am very lucky."

"Well, so is he." I gave my dad a smile and exited the cruiser.

"Need any help?" Embry asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Lots." Just then Jacob, Quil, and Seth bounced outside.

"Emily said you might need help." I smiled, only Emily could get the boys to do things so easily.

"Yes, yes I do. But only if you promise not to eat even one finger full of food." The all agreed and carried in all the food. Embry helped take in the gifts.

"What did we get them, again?"

"You said you didn't care what I got, just to tell you how much money and you would hand it over if I did all the work."

"Yeah, but don't you think I should know what I'm paid for before they do?"

"Nope." He pouted as he carried in a gift.

* * *

After eating, everyone settled down into the living room. It was quite crowded with eight werewolves, two former wolves, Jared had stopped along with Sam, six imprints including little Claire, three pack toddlers, plus Billy and Charlie. I could see Quil giving Jared and Kim's twin, Jamey, a glare. Apparently Claire had taken a real liking to Jamey. I sat on Embry's lap and Emily stood up to get things going.

"Okay, so this is how we'll do this. I will hand out the gifts. And one at a time, you will open your gift, and guess who gave you the gift. Then, who ever gave you the gift, will open next. Got it?" We all nodded. All the guys gifts were pretty, well how should I put it? Guy's gifts. Paul got some action movies. Jared received tickets to a rock concert. Brady and Collin each got video games to which they whooped and hollered about for ten minutes before Emily could get either one to quiet down. And the list went on. Finally, it was down to Embry and Jacob. It seemed that, they drew each other's names.

"Okay, who wants to open first?" Emily asked.

"I think Embry, should. It would be fitting for Jake to be last." Jacob turned his eyes on me, trying to see what I meant by that. I simply shrugged at him. So, Emily handed Embry a box and he opened it. In the box was a pair of sunglasses, a pair of board shorts and underwater camera. Embry looked confused, but so did almost everyone else in the room. Embry looked at the stuff then at Jake, then back at the box.

"I don't get."

"You're not supposed to." Jacob answered.

"I'm not supposed to know what to do with my own gifts?" Embry asked even more confused.

"You'll get it. You just have to wait to see." Jacob had a mischievous glint in his eye. He knew something, we didn't. And by the way, Angela was avoiding my eyes, she knew, too.

"Okay, well, we'll wait, Jacob open your gift. But let Angela help."

"It has both of our names on it, Bells."

"That's why I said to let her help." They looked at one another and began to open the small box. Angela gasped as she saw what was in it. And Jacob had a grin on his face.

"It's something related to s-e-x isn't?" Quil asked while spelling out 'sex'. "I swear the two of you. Do you think of anything else? I've never-" Charlie cleared his throat, as Embry glared at his friend.

"I don't particularly want to know the answer to that question."

"No, Quil. I don't know where your mind stays; it's a gift certificate to a B&B. Jacob hasn't taken a day off since" I started to say becoming Alpha, before I realized Charlie would be confused by that word "since he starting working." I finished lamely. The pack got the point.

"Thanks, Bells, it's perfect." Jacob said giving me a Jacob smile.

"Hey, what about me? It's from me, too." Embry said.

"Thanks, Embry, even though you probably didn't know what you paid for until I opened it." He chuckled. Embry's smile fell.

"Well, whatever. Enjoy your trip."

So, then we moved on to imprint gifts. I opened first, since I bought Angela's. It was a box with sunglasses, a bikini, and sun block. I knew for sure the two of them were up to something.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Nope." Jacob responded. We moved on to the rest of the imprints. Then it was time for any other gifts. Embry told me I wasn't allowed to buy him anything since I spent so much on him for his birthday. I reluctantly agreed, if he agreed to not buy my anything either. He too reluctantly agreed to my condition. I handed Charlie my gift to him. He opened it to find a new fishing pole. I could tell from the large smile on his face that he liked. I certainly hoped he did, I didn't know fishing poles could be so expensive if you wanted high quality. Then he handed me a small envelope to open.

"You have to open it with Embry." He told me. So I called Embry over to us. He was stuffing his face with some more pie. He pulled me up and sat in my seat putting down on his lap.

"What is it?"

"I don't know Dad wouldn't let me open it without you."

"Well let's see." So I opened the envelope. When I saw what they were my eyes bugged out. They had both my name and Embry's name on them.

"You bought us tickets to Florida?"

"Me, along with your mother and Phil. It was lucky that both of you had the same spring break."

"This is too much, Charlie."

"None sense, Embry. You and Bella will be getting married in a year, so you should spend some time with Renee and Phil. You don't want to meet your future mother-in-law for the first time at the wedding do you?"

"Well, no. I've wanted to meet Renee and Phil for awhile, now."

"Then that's settled." I looked over at Jacob and he gave me a nod. Clearing getting time off from patrolling wasn't going to be an issue for Embry.

* * *

I spent the next week with Embry and the pack. Sometimes we went into Port Angeles and actually did something, other days we simply hung out at Emily's or somewhere else. Dinners with Charlie became a regular thing again. He told me how much he missed my cooking. Every night, Embry would climb in through my window and stay until Charlie awoke the next morning.

At midnight on New Year's Eve, Embry gave me a heart shaped necklace. He said I owned his heart completely. I told him we agreed on no gifts, but he insisted that this was not a Christmas gift, but a New Year's gift. Like such a thing even existed. Sadly, the next day, I had to return to Olympia. The spring term would begin. And I was officially one year away from being done and returning to Forks, and to returning to my Embry.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you thoroughly enjoyed the chapter. Coming up next is the spring semester, which will include Spring Break in Florida! Also, don't forget that The Sparkle Awards voting is still going on and that _Another Twist in Fate_ is up for best non-canon. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I got a great response in reviews. Thanks everyone! Spring semester is here for Bella and that means Spring Break in Florida! There isn't a ton of dialogue this chapter. I wanted to include all what they did during their vacation. And if I added dialogue for every activity they did, well that would be a really long chapter (well longer than it already is), which would mean I really long delay in updating. So, I hope you're happy with what I'm giving. Just to let you know how much work I put into this chapter, it's over 6,200 words in Word not including both author's notes. This is my longest chapter ever, besides my one-shot.

**FYI **if you ever chose to Spring Break in Florida, don't choose Jacksonville. I grew up there and there really isn't anything too exciting. Go to Daytona Beach. You've got a great beach. Plus, it's less than an hour drive to Universal Studies and Disney World.

**Speaking of Disney World**…I am going there for a long weekend starting Thursday, so I might not be updating any of my stories until I get back Monday afternoon if not later. If I'm feeling up to it and have time, I might try and shoot up an update of at least one of my stories Thursday before I leave or while I'm gone. So, show me some love if you want that chapter 5 sometime before Monday.

**DISCLAIMER****: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight Saga and its characters.**

* * *

Spring semester arrived in full force. I was busy as a bee. I had six classes, which were slightly harder than the previous semester, twenty hours working at the library, and planning a wedding. Alice was, of course, my wedding coordinator. Though, the wedding was planned for the following February, that didn't slow Alice down. She insisted that we follow her very strict wedding planning timeline. Each month had its own personal to-do list. I tried to get her to plan it on her own, and she again insisted that I had to take part in _every_ aspect of it. Really that meant that I was given two Alice pre-approved choices and I picked one of them. I didn't really understand why she made me choose, knowing that she could simply _look_ to see what I would choose. I did it and it made her happy. Unfortunately it also cut into precious time I needed elsewhere.

By the end of March I was so overjoyed that Spring Break had arrived that I couldn't even put it into words. I needed that break more than the four cups full of caffeine and coffee I sucked down every morning. I drove to Forks Friday after classes and we would fly out from Port Angeles Saturday morning.

Charlie dropped Embry and me off early that morning and we made our way through the endless airport lines. When we were taking off, I felt a warm hand engulf mine a little tightly. I looked over at Embry who had his eyes shut tightly and other hand about to crush the armrest. I stroked his face with my hand, trying to relax him. He did lessen his grip, some and the muscles in his body became less tense. After liftoff was complete and the plane leveled off, he opened his eyes again.

"Sorry, I've never been a plane. That sort of freaked me out. I guess there's a reason why our ancestors chose wolves. They don't leave the ground." He tried to smile. He looked out the window wearily. "We sure are high up."

"Thousands of feet."

"Wow. You think a wolf could survive that? I mean I know we'd be all broken up, but do you think we'd heal?" I severely doubt that even a werewolf could survive that, but I didn't want to freak him out more. And I hoped that no one was listening too intently to our conversation, it wouldn't make much sense to an outsider.

"Maybe."

"Oh. How are you so calm?"

"I've flown lots of times. I had to every year when I visited Charlie. You get used to it."

"I don't think I will. I think I'd rather keep four paws on the ground."

"Well, I don't think I would last the entire run to Florida riding on your back." He looked at me and gave me small smile.

"I'd get you there just fine."

"I'm sure." The next two flight connections were made with a just as nervous Embry. He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't get used to it. If anything, I think he got more nervous. Finally we arrived in Jacksonville, Florida. We left Port Angeles at seven a.m. and arrived in Jacksonville at nine fifty-five local time. We traveled for eleven hours, plus the hour and half drive to Port Angeles. And add to that, the Jacksonville International Airport was in the middle of nowhere. We were slightly closer to Georgia than we were to Phil and Renee's home at the beaches. So that drive was another forty-five minutes. That made it a grand total of thirteen hours and fifteen minutes of traveling time.

Walking off of the plane, I was exhausted, looked like crap, and wanted to collapse into any soft piece of furniture, preferably a bed. Lucky for me, I had my own personal werewolf to carry everything for me. So when Renee and Charlie saw us, I was carrying…nothing. And Embry looked like a pack mule. He had my backpack on his back, his backpack on his front, a duffle over each shoulder and a suitcase being pulled by each arm. I tried to take a back pack and a duffle, but Embry knew I would make it twenty feet and hand them back over again. He decided to save the both of us that hassle.

It wasn't hard to spot Renee. She was waving her hands frantically and holding a sign with our names on it, like I wouldn't know it was her. Phil stood there acting like he wasn't with the crazy sign holding, arm waving lady next to him. When he saw me looking at him, he gave me a knowing smile. We both knew my mother was a little eccentric at times, but we both loved her.

"Bella! Come here and give me a hug. I've missed you so much, kiddo." She wrapped me in a big hug. "And look as this young man, you must be Embry."

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh, no, you call me Renee. Mrs. Dwyer is Phil's mom." Embry nodded. I knew he was nervous. Impressing Charlie hadn't been all that hard, keep me safe and respect his rules. He had no idea how to make Renee like him. I told him she'd like him as he was just fine.

"So, you know this is Embry, Embry this is Renee and Phil."

"Hi."

"It's nice to have you, Embry. Renee has been looking forward to this since before Christmas." Phil said.

"Thanks. I've been looking forward to it, too. I wanted to meet the two of you before, you know the wedding." Phil gave him smile.

"Yes, the wedding. Now, why don't you two tell me why you have to get married so soon?"

"Mom." I whined.

"It's because I love her so much. I can't stand the thought of waiting to start our lives together. I know we're young, especially myself, but there is no doubt that this is forever. I don't think it's right to put off marriage just because of age. Age is relative; some forty year olds are not ready for marriage. We are, so why wait?" Embry never took his eyes from mine. I loved him so much it hurt in that moment, especially when I turned to see Renee tearing up.

"I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And I've read a lot of romance novels. I think you just proved me wrong in my assumption." Renee said as she looked back and forth between us.

"Sounds like a keeper, Bella." Phil added.

"Yes, yes he is." I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. I'm sure you two are beat."

"You have no idea." I said as we walked to the exit.

* * *

Sunday, all four of us went out to breakfast and then spent the day at the beach. I had a feeling this was for the getting to know Embry stage of the week. After settling down in a good spot on the beach, Embry wanted to get in the water. He took his t-shirt off and dove into the waves.

"He sure is hot, Bella." Renee said with a knowing smile.

"Mom! You did not just call my eighteen year old fiancée hot."

"What? I'm a cool, young mom. I'm allowed to make observations. But seriously, I don't remember La Push growing them like that when I was in Forks. Are all the boys like Embry or is it just him?"

"Oh, there's a hand full of them. Most of them are just gentle giants. A few have tempers to be watched."

"Hmm, well whatever it is that they do, it sure makes nice eye candy."

"Mom! Seriously stop that. That is your future son-in-law you're admiring. Plus, Phil, don't you care that she's looking at another guy?"

"I don't know about the hot part, Bella, but she's right about him being huge. I've never seen an eighteen year old have muscles like that. There are quite a few guys on the team who would kill for his body." _Yeah, they'd have to kill vampires._ "Plus, I don't have to worry. It's pretty clear that he's off the market for good."

"What?"

"Bella, the guy looks like he worships you, like you're his center of gravity even. It's like he revolves around you. When you move, he moves. When you have a need, he fulfills before you even act on it."

"What do you mean about that last part?"

"Bella, sweetheart, he handed you the salt at breakfast while you were still deciding if you needed it. When we ordered drinks, he ordered two different ones at the same time, which I thought was weird. But then, after drinking your coffee you decided you wanted a cup of grapefruit juice, and low and behold, Embry already had it sitting in front of you. The boy loves you something fierce, Bella." Mom answered. Phil nodded his head in agreement. Embry came back after a few minutes and sat beside me getting me wet.

"So, Embry, what are you going to do after you graduate?"

"Well, I don't know if Bella ever told you, but I already do some part time stuff helping the reservation. It's kind of like security on the reservation. The council pays us some, not a lot. It's more of a…volunteer your time, kind of job. So, I need some flexibility to work with that job. Jacob wants to open up a mechanics garage and have our friend Quil and I help him with it. But that wouldn't be for a couple of years. So, for the time being, I'm probably going to work for a construction company in town. The owner understands about my previous commitment to the council, so he'll be flexible with my hours."

"Sounds like you've got a plan. That's good. Do you two know where you're going to leave after the wedding?" Renee continued.

"Well, as you may remember there's not really an apartment complex in Forks. And Embry needs to be close to La Push. So we figured we would rent a small house that falls between Forks and La Push. Maybe closer to La Push than to Forks."

"Sounds nice. So, I never got the story of how the two of you met."

"The first time was in Jacob's garage. I was coming to hang out with Jake, and Quil and Embry were already there."

"And if memory serves me right, Quil totally hit on you. I forgot about that. I'll have to hit when we get back." Embry seemed to be talking more to himself, making a mental note.

"Right and then the second time, I yelled at him."

"More like chewed me out." Embry said with a sly smile.

"Wait, why would you do that Bella?"

"I can answer that, Renee. I'd just started the security job and so I started hanging out with the other guys that worked doing it, too. Well, I hadn't really been around to hang out with Jacob or Quil for a week or two, so Bella came up and told me off for ditching my old friends. She was right, and that was the moment I knew."

"You knew?" Phil inquired.

"I knew she was the one for me. One look into her eyes and I knew. Here I was six foot four and she was five foot five and she was staring me down to her size. She totally called me out in front of all the guys. They had a good laugh."

"Well, it sounds like it was a very good thing she did."

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me." Embry said staring into my eyes.

* * *

So the rest of the week went by pretty well. Monday and Thursday we went downtown and watched Phil practice with the Sun's. The team was pretty good this year, as were they the previous. Last season they won the Southern League Championship. They were hoping to make it two consecutive seasons.

Monday, we ate lunch at the Jacksonville Landing after leaving the baseball stadium. It was a shopping and dining complex right on the St. John's River. After lunch we took a boat tour of downtown Jacksonville. And then we walked around downtown some. There were a few pretty neat stores. I found a great used book store called Chamblin Bookmine. I could have gotten lost in there for days. But Renee and Embry pulled me out after only an hour.

On Tuesday, Renee dragged Embry and me to the St. John's Town Center. It was an outdoor mall. So we got to sweat as we hiked to each store. After seven stores, Embry spotted the Dick's Sporting Goods store and abandoned me with Renee. We bought me more clothes than I would be able to take back with me, so we'd have to ship some of them.

Wednesday was a magical day. We went to the happiest place on Earth. Disney World. We left Jacksonville at seven because it was about a two and half hour drive to Orlando, but it was well worth it. We only had the one day, so we decided to hit two different parks with our park hopper tickets. First, we would hit Hollywood Studies and then go classic with the Magic Kingdom part of Disney World. These were the two parks with the most and best rides. I tried arguing that Embry might feel better at home going to the Animal Kingdom, but he didn't agree or think it was funny. Oh well.

Nothing too exciting happened at Hollywood Studies. Well if you don't count me not understanding what exactly the Tower of Terror did. We waited in line and boarded the ride when I finally asked Embry if he knew what this ride did.

"Bella it drops and then goes back up and drops us some more."

"Oh, okay." That didn't sound so bad. But then we made the drop. And boy, was it a drop. I felt as if I left my stomach way up at the top and I wasn't going to get it back for awhile. After that ride I made sure to know exactly what each one did prior to getting into line.

I wasn't really into the idea of attending any shows. I just wanted to ride as many rides as possible. But Embry found one of great importance, The Jedi-Training Camp. Volunteers were donned with a brown robe and pledged the sacred Jedi Oath. Then, they got to grab a lightsaber and learn battle skills from a real Jedi Master. Embry wanted to go down so bad he was bouncing in his seat, his hands flaying every which way. I had to duck numerous times. I think the person choosing volunteers picked him out of fear. Who wouldn't pick the six foot four muscled giant? It'd be a health hazard not too.

He looked so happy up and stage. Of course he looked like the giant he was up there. Twenty of the twenty five volunteers on stage were children under four feet, while the rest were under four and half feet. As they were teaching the techniques, you could see the concentration on Embry's face. He wanted to master everything perfectly.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The mom next to me asked. Her son was also chosen. He was about ten years old.

"My fiancée." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure my husband will be jealous when he hears another full grown man went up there. He always wanted too, but was too embarrassed to raise his hand. Now he's going to kick himself for never giving it a try."

"Yeah, well normally Embry doesn't pull too much attention to himself willingly. But this he really wanted so he didn't care. He probably doesn't even notice he's the only adult up there." We both laughed.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next February."

"Did you just get engaged, then?"

"Oh well, no. We got engaged almost two years ago."

"Why such a long wait? Sorry if that's being nosy."

"Umm, well, he asked when I graduated high school, but he still had to finish himself before we could actually get married. And now we're just waiting for me to finish college since we've already waited so long.

"Wow, he didn't waste any time did he?"

"No, he really isn't afraid of commitment and I think he liked the idea of me going off to school in a more than just boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"I understand. My husband and I got married a week after I graduated high school. My parents weren't thrilled, but I've never had any regrets. You do what make you happy in life." The show ended. And the volunteers headed back to their seats. Embry had a smile like the Cheshire cat. Before the mother walked away with her son she called out to me.

"By the way, congratulations."

"Thank you." It was nice talking to someone on the outside that didn't look down on us for getting engaged and married so young. The pack understood, but most others didn't. She understood, though and she helped me to feel even more comfortable with it, too.

After a few more rides, we headed over to the Magic Kingdom. The first ride we went on was The Pirates of the Caribbean. At the end I got to see a wax figure of Johnny Depp. It was amazing. Then it was onto the Thunder Railroad and Splash Mountain. I was looking forward to the last one as I was burning up. I knew Embry had to feel like he was on fire. The poor guy wasn't used to wearing clothes. While waiting in line for Splash Mountain, Embry started his complaining.

"God, it's so hot. How do people not melt down here?"

"Most people don't run hundred and eight point nine temperatures, Embry. So they survive just fine."

"Well, it's scorching for me. And this shirt is all clinging to me." Yeah, I'd already noticed that. It showed off his muscles under the tight, wet shirt. "It's so uncomfortable. I feel like I can't move."

"Welcome to the world of wearing clothes, Embry."

"Well, if this is the way it feels to wear clothes down south, then I would rather be a nudist while here."

"Yes, because if the heat didn't give the women down here strokes, then that would." He gave me a grin. Soon enough it was our turn on the ride. Half way through, while 'in' the mountain, the ride stopped. We looked at each other and then looked around.

"Is this part of the ride?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"It's not." The person behind us answered. I jumped a little when their voice first sounded. "This happens every once in a while. It shouldn't be too long."

"This happens a lot?" Embry asked.

"Well no, and not just this ride. Periodically they have a reason to stop the ride. Usually it's because a rider does something stupid."

"Oh," we both responded. After a minute the ride still sat still. And in that moment I began to feel cold. I shivered a little.

"You cold, baby?" Embry asked while looking at me concerned.

"A little."

"Hmm. Yeah I noticed that I wasn't burning up anymore. I wonder why." We looked around to see a vent right above us. "Guess, that's why." I continued to look at the vent. Five minutes later I was just plain cold. I was slightly wet from the ride already and that stupid vent was beginning to freeze me out of my seat. I was sitting as much in Embry's lap as the ride allowed. He was rubbing my arms up and down to keep them warm. Another twenty minutes and I felt like I was at the North freaking Pole instead of Florida. I was pretty sure I would have turned to ice if it hadn't been for my personal space heater. Finally the ride began to move. Well, it moved about ten feet, but that was enough to make me happy. I was no longer the poor sucker under the air vent. After another five minutes we finally got off the ride. I was never so glad to stand in the sun's burning heat.

We made our way through the park, riding all the rides. The last one we hit was Buzz Lightyear. It was a shooting game where you scored points. I came out the victorious. Embry came out pouting.

"I want to go again."

"Embry if we don't want to miss the fireworks show, we need to start heading over to the castle."

"But my gun was broken!" He whined.

"I think it worked just fine, you just need to work on your aim."

"Bella, there is no way you scored nine hundred thousand points while I only got seventy thousand. I'm telling you there was something seriously wrong with my gun. Like it only counted every fifth point or something."

"Or it was an operator problem."

"It was not me."

"Well, whatever, maybe next time."

"Who knows when we'll be back?"

"Just hope that the ride is still here."

"You better not tell the guys about this. 'Cause I'll deny it."

"And then they'll see you're lying when you phase." I chuckled.

"Ugh, damn pack mind." He continued to pout as we made our way to the castle. The fireworks show was amazing. It was sky was dark, it was a new moon. The multi-colored fireworks lit up the sky beautifully.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Embry."

"I can't wait for February."

"Me neither. Then Alice will leave me alone."

"Don't let her do stuff you don't want, Bella. It's your day."

"No, it's _our_ day, and yet all you have to do is show up. I don't see how that is exactly fair, Embry Call."

"Hey, I have to wear a shirt, and if Alice gets her way, a full suit. So, I think I am paying my dues for this wedding right there."

"Hmm, I suppose you do have a valid point there. But I'll be wearing heals."

"And I'll be there to catch you." The ride back to Jacksonville felt shorter than to Orlando. That could have been because I slept most of the way. Embry offered to drive and I certainly didn't turn him down on the offer. We got back to Renee and Phil's around midnight. It had been one long day.

* * *

After watching the Sun's practice on Thursday, Renee took Embry and me to MOSH. Otherwise known as the Museum of Science and History. Embry was hesitant at first about this trip. After all, this was his break away from school and learning. But once we got there he was like a kid in a toy store. A few things that perked his interest were Thomas Edison's Christmas lights and especially the authentic Star Wars memorabilia.

"Oh my God. Bella, look at this! It's Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue light saber. This has to be the coolest state ever. I mean they have Star Wars stuff everywhere!"

"I see, Embry. That's neat." He turned a glare on me.

"Bella, it's beyond _neat_. It's freaking awesome. Just wait until I tell Jared. He'll flip when he finds out I saw this. Plus, when he hears about Disney and how I got to hold a lightsaber and train to use it. He's going to be _so_ jealous. I can't wait." He stood there admiring the piece of metal and plastic for another fifteen minutes. Then we could move on to the other parts. The museum was a good part interactive and Embry didn't mind hunching over to enjoy the kid size activities. We moved around to each exhibit, learning things through rather unique and fun methods. Renee told us about the laser light show they held at night. That caught Embry's attention and he turned his puppy eyes on me. So we stayed for the eight o'clock show. I have to admit, the show was pretty remarkable. We sat down in the planetarium expecting a laser show. What we got was a rock light show. The spectacular lights were accompanied by the music of Led Zepellin, Jimmy Buffett, The Beatles and many more.

"Okay, Bella, you have to admit that that was pretty damn cool." Embry said as we were leaving.

"Yeah, yeah, it was."

"Thanks, Renee. I was a little doubtful about this place at first, but it totally rocked. You haven't let us down all week on our outing choices. Well, except for the mall. I could have lived without that one."

"I'm glad to hear that, Embry. I guess this means the two of you will have to come back and visit some more."

"Definitely. Maybe we can come for our one year anniversary or something." He said with a smile.

"I would love that. I feel like I don't get to see my baby girl enough. Maybe you, Embry, can make sure she comes and visits her poor old mom more."

"Well I wouldn't call you old, Renee, but if we're visiting the same places as this week, I think I can get us to visit on a regular basis. I've never seen so much sunshine in my entire life, but I don't like how hot it is."

"It is called the Sunshine State for a reason." She answered back. I was so happy that the two of them didn't just get along, but really like one another.

Friday was a particularly hard day for me. First, I wanted only one thing more than for Embry to take me right there in the sand. He looked like a freaking god in the Florida sun. None of the guys on the beach could even compare to Embry's natural tan and sculpted body. But I had to control myself. We were on a public beach and my mother was only a few feet away. Second, that one thing I wanted more, it was to rip out the eyes of every girl that was eying my Embry as they walked by. When I saw one girl who had fake boobs, bleached hair, and a very fake spray on tan licking her lips while admiring my fiancée I couldn't hold my growl in. Of course, Embry noticed nothing of these girls, so I looked like I was pissed the whole time for no reason. He did notice the growl though. He leaned over close to me.

"Baby, did you just growl?"

"Maybe." I mumbled under my breath.

"I think you did and I'm pretty sure I told you to only do that when we were alone behind doors so I could do something about it." He said lowly. It always turned him on when I growled in the bedroom. I didn't know why exactly, but I was known to use it to my advantage every once in awhile.

"I couldn't help it." I said as I stared as the blonde's retreating back. "She was eye-fucking you and I didn't like it."

"Baby, you know I only have eyes for you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know."

"Hey, you two, you ready for to head back to the house." Renee yelled at us.

"Sure."

The three of us made the short walk back to their house. Once we got there, Renee started to get ready for her and Phil's night out. It was a special dinner for the whole team and their significant others. The season started in just a week and a half and this was sort of their last go crazy get together before they started serious work. While Renee was getting ready, Phil got home and started to himself. So, around six they left for the evening, leaving for Embry and me our own. We chose to stay in.

As they walked out the door, Renee reminded where the emergency numbers were, as if I was a babysitter instead of her daughter. We waved them good bye and headed back inside. As soon as I shut the door, I found myself being forced against it.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you since you growled on the beach earlier."

"God, I can't believe we've been sleeping in the same bed all week and could never do anything." I said pulling off Embry's shirt.

When we first arrived at the house on Saturday night, the first thing Embry noticed was that our guest bedroom's wall with the bed on it shared a wall with Renee and Phil's bedroom. That put a stop on things. Embry and I weren't known to be quiet. The whole trip we'd only made love once. While Phil was at practice and Renee ran to the store for a few things, Embry and I had a quickie in the shower. That was Monday and I felt like it was forever ago. Tonight was the last night of our trip and it was also the only night Phil and Renee went out without us.

"Yeah, seriously. Next time we come for visit, I vote for a hotel."

"Oh yeah." Embry carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He yanked my shirt off as well.

"Growl again, baby." So I did. "That is so sexy. I love when you make that noise." He said as pulled my jeans off. He kissed up my legs and pulled down my panties slowly. He made his way back to my core and quickly began to suck and lick me. He entered one finger in me, pumping in and out. Then he put two fingers in, thrusting faster. He was flicking my nub with his tongue and I was in heaven.

"God, Embry that feels so good." He increased his tempo inserting a third finger. I could feel his hot mouth on me, licking me up. "Oh, right there." I moaned as his curled his fingers. He was hitting that spot. That spot that drove me crazy. I could feel the fire burning. He reached up and began to massage my breast with his other hand. I couldn't breathe and the fire needed to be released. "Please, Embry." His pumping hardened and quickened. He sucked hard on my clit and I felt the fire release. I shook with pleasure. "God, Embry!" I screamed out as I clenched around his fingers. He slowed down and pulled his face up to mine. My eyes were closed and I was trying to steady my breathing and heartbeat. As he continued to pump slowing working me off my high, he started planting kisses all on my face and along my neck and collarbone.

"I love watching you come." He whispered in my ear as he pulled out.

"I love when you make me." I said while opening my eyes to look at him. "My turn." I grinned but he shook his head.

"Bella, baby, I don't think I'd last two seconds with your tongue on my dick right now. I need to feel you; I want to be in you fully."

"I can work with that." So we began kissing as I pulled myself on top of Embry. I slid down onto him. We both moaned at the sensation. I started to move slowly up and down his length. He reached up and cupped my breasts in his hands. After a few minutes I began to increase my speed, slamming harder each time. Embry watched as I started to rub my clit.

"Bella?" I'd never touched myself in front of him before. I didn't know where the courage to do so came from, but from the look on his face, he liked it. I continued to ram into him harder. I could feel the fire returning in the pit of my stomach. I kept rubbing my nub. My fingers were wet from my juices. While thrusting onto Embry, I reached my hand and down and offered for him to taste. He sucked my fingers dry.

"Bella," He growled out. He flipped us over for him to be on top. He drove himself into me even harder and faster. I felt the air leave my lungs. I was on fire and I couldn't breathe.

"Now, Embry. I want to come." He reached down and massaged my clit fast. I was on the edge and fell over when he pinched my nub. It was all I needed to find release. "Oh, Embry. Embry, fuck!" I felt my muscles tighten around him. I saw his breath hitch and his thrusts become more erratic. As I was riding out my orgasm, I saw his eyes slam shut and his body tense as he filled me with his seed.

"Fuck, Bella." After a few more pumps, he collapsed on me. He buried his face in my hair. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Embry."

"I vote this the best vacation ever."

"Mhmm."

"I didn't think it could get hotter than you growling. But you totally just proved me wrong. I've never seen any of the other imprints touch themselves like that during sex. That was fucking hot, Bella. Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. It just felt right. Would you being the one touching?"

"Baby, you can do that anytime you want. I like touching you, but I really liked watching you touch yourself."

"Well, we do have a couple of more hours before they come back. You up for it wolf boy?"

"Oh yeah, baby."

So we enjoyed the next couple of hours fully. In the morning Renee and Phil dropped us off at the airport. It took twenty minutes to convince Renee would come back and visit again and that we would see her at the wedding. Then she let us go. Embry was a little worried about the lift offs again, but I thought I had a solution.

As the plane taxied out to the runway, I slipped my hand underneath the blanket in my lap. I started to rub my clit with my fingers over my panties. I could feel myself getting wet as the plane started down the runway. From the corner of my eye, I saw Embry's nose twitch and his body tense. He slowly turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes. I continued to stare forward as nothing was occurring. He silently reached over and slipped a finger between my folds. He moaned slightly as I began to bite hard on my lip. I could see him close his eyes and breathe in my scent. He started pumping faster. As I hit my high, I could see out the window that we were past lift off.

After I settled down, I leaned over closer to Embry.

"That was great."

"It was, but what has gotten in to you. I'm not complaining, just curious."

"Look out the window." He leaned across me and looked out the small window. His eyebrows drew together.

"When did we take off?"

"During that great…activity."

"You're a sneaky one, but a damn sexy one while you're at it. You amaze me, Bella. How did you know that would keep my mind off taking off?"

"I didn't but I had a hunch that it would."

"We still have the landing and two more connect flights. Are you going to follow that hunch of yours some more?"

"I think I might."

"God, I love you."

* * *

It was May, I was nauseous and I didn't have a period. In fact I hadn't had a period since March, two weeks before our trip to Florida. I'd been sick for the past week and put this off long enough. I stood staring at the little box. I sort of hated that my entire future was being held in such a tiny box. I took the test out and read the instructions. I was not going to mess this up. I did my business and waited. Those three minutes were quite possibly the longest in my life.

When the kitchen timer when off, I froze. _Do I really want to know? Maybe I can just ignore it._ I knew that wouldn't be possible if it was positive. But oh how I prayed it would be negative. I was not ready to be a mom. And as much as Embry may have thought he was, he wasn't ready to become a dad either. _How did this happen?_ I knew how and I just didn't understand why. I had been on birth control pills for over three years. _What if I got a defective batch?_ Too many things were going on in my mind. All I knew was that I needed to woman up and read the pee stick's answer. I took a deep breath and looked down. _Negative._ I let out the breath. I should have felt complete relief but I didn't. I guess a small part of me like the idea of having something that was of both me and Embry. But that could wait. I could wait. The stress of school must be throwing me off. I needed Embry to calm me down, but he was in La Push and I wasn't seeing him for another two weeks. That's when he would be graduating. Thinking of his graduation reminded me that we definitely didn't need to be having a baby right now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So no preggo for Bella. Could her luck be changing? We shall see. Up next, Embry will be graduating along with Quil and Jacob. Plus some big news will be announced. And lastly, a plan for the future will be made. Will Embry be moving to Olympia this summer, or will he stay with the pack and fulfill his duty? Decisions, decisions. The only thing certain is that things will be changing for our amazing duo.

Don't forget to vote for The Sparkle Awards!!

Oh and a side note for those of you who also read my other story, _My Perfect Match_. I swear I'm not obsessed with Star Wars. I wrote chapter 10 a few days before this one and just happened to pick Star Wars as the movie for Jared and Bella to watch. I thought it was a good guy classic that most girls don't mind watching. Then I started writing about Disney World and remember the Jedi Training camp. Next when I wrote this chapter, I saw that the MOSH really was showing real Star Wars artifacts. It was pure coincidence. But I had to throw in a comment about Jared liking the light saber here.

Also, the part about Splash Mountain breaking down and being stuck wet and under the air vent is totally true. It was the worst thirty minutes I have ever spent at Disney World.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, here is the next chapter. And well, some of you are going to hate it. I hope you can move past it and still continue to read. It's just that this has been in my plot outline for awhile and would totally mess up my entire outline if I changed it. So, forgive me!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing.

* * *

It was two and half hours until Embry, Jake, and Quil's graduation began and I was in Port Angeles. This was a two hour drive to La Push. I was going to be cutting it close, but I had to know. Two weeks prior I took a pregnancy test, and to my relief it came back negative. Now two weeks later with still no period and more vomiting I was beginning to rethink that result. Most would wonder how they could fall into the one percent of inaccuracy that most pregnancy test have. Not me, not anymore. For too long in my life, I had been the one percent of everything. How many seventeen year olds fall in love with a vampire? My guess would be less than one percent. How many eighteen years get engaged to a werewolf? Again, I'll go with less than one percent. How many human girls a attract blood thirty, revenge seeking vampires on them? I am definitely going go with less than one percent. So, you can see how a ninety-nine percent accuracy test could let me down.

I really didn't want to be here on this cold table in a paper gown on my fiancée's graduation day. But of course today, at this time, was the only time the Port Angeles doctor could fit me in. And I couldn't go to a doctor in Forks, because there was a high chance of everyone in town knowing before I actually got the results myself. And I couldn't stand not know anymore, which was why I was there watching the clock, while waiting for the doctor to return with my results. I had to leave in twenty minutes or I would be late. The door opened, to a smiling doctor. I wasn't sure why she was smiling. I could only assume since I had a ring on my finger, that she would assume that this would be good news.

"Well, Miss Swan, I got your results back." I nodded wanting her to continue.

"Looks, like you have good news to share with your fiancée, you're pregnant." She said with such a big smile, I was sure her face would crack at any moment. I stared at her waiting for the 'just kidding' but I knew it wasn't coming. "It's good news right?" She asked as her smile drooped a little.

"I'm not sure, yet."

"You're engaged right?" She asked pointing to my ring.

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"My fiancée graduates in less than two and half hours."

"Well perfect timing. He's done with college and now you two can start your family." I shook my head some.

"No, not college, high school."

"Oh." Her mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and her eyes wide.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Well, is there anything else, because I've got to get going? I can't be late." I said with little emotion. I was still trying to figure out how this was going to fit into our lives.

"Well, according to when you had your last period, your due date is December 20." I sighed again._ Damn Spring Break! _"He or she will be an almost Christmas baby."

"He or she will be due only a week after my college graduation." I say with a grimace.

"Oh my, that will be cutting it close. Your doctor may advice you to not walk at graduation. You'll be quite large by then." She said with another smile. _Seriously how is one person so chipper while telling another that she's going to get fat and totally ruining said person's life plans?_

She went on to give me pamphlets to read, and vitamins to take. I needed to schedule an appointment with a doctor in Olympia. She said some other things but I was still thinking about the being pregnant part. I seriously had some crappy luck. I was the one percent failed test. And I was the five percent failed birth control. I really hoped this baby had better luck than me. He or she would need it with me as its mother.

* * *

I was now in my truck wondering how and when to tell Embry. I knew he wanted kids. I knew he wanted them soon, I just didn't know if he wanted one _this_ soon. This had just totally thrown off all the plans I had been formulating in my head for the past two years. I guess I could count myself lucky that the baby was due after graduation, so I could still finish. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I was entering La Push. I drove straight to First Beach, as that was where they were holding the ceremony.

I got out of my truck and saw that Angela was holding a seat for me near the front. She waved at me and I nodded and headed for her.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be late. Where were you?"

"I had an errand to run."

"Oh." She looked like she wanted to know, but luckily didn't ask.

"I think Embry thought you weren't going to show. He was bouncing a little in his seat." I looked up to see Embry staring at me from his seat. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth turned down. _I should have known that he would instantly know something was wrong._ I mouthed that I loved him. And he did the same. He looked a little less concerned and had his attention grabbed by Quil sitting next to him. After only a couple of minutes the ceremony started. It was somewhat like a normal graduation, but it had a lot of tribal traditions mixed in with it, including a short telling of the legends. You could see Jacob, Quil, and Embry beaming as the principal spoke great words about the tribe's protectors. All three of the wolf boys received there diplomas with yells from the rest of the pack. Quil received a scream that could almost break glass from little Claire. The four year old may have not known exactly what she was screaming for, but she was excited to do it. I tried to push the baby thoughts away for the day. After the ceremony was done, I went to find the graduates along with Angela and Claire. He, Jacob, and Quil were talking to Old Quil.

"Congratulations, boys." All three beamed at me. Embry pulled me into his arms, while Quil and Jacob did the same with their imprints.

"I didn't think you were going to make it. What happened, Bella?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"If it has to do with you, then I'm going to worry Bella."

"Later, Em. Please?" I said looking up at him pleadingly.

"Fine, but not much later."

"Okay. Let's go celebrate."

"Heck, yeah! I'm ready for some food." Quil said rubbing his tummy. Claire laughed.

"You always hungry, Quil." She said.

"Yes, yes I am. And if I don't get some food in my tummy, then I'm going to have a little girl for dinner." She gasped and wiggled out of his arms and ran behind Old Quil.

"You can't get me." She said sticking her tongue out and then she ran away. We all watched as Quil continued to stand with us.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, but I have to give her at least a minute start if it's going to be any fun catching her. Okay, see you guys at the cliffs." The pack was going to have a bonfire and cookout on top of the cliffs, so the boys could cliff dive if they wanted before it got dark.

Embry and I took my truck up to the cliffs instead of hiking it. He jumped into the driver's seat and started to drive. Half way there he took a different dirt road then the one to the cliffs.

"Where are we going, Embry? The cliffs were the other way."

"We are going to sit here until you tell me what's bothering you." He said as he put the truck in park.

"I said later, Embry."

"And it is later, Bella. I can tell when something's bothering you, and whatever it is seems to be pretty big, because I haven't see you smile once today. And for the past two weeks you've seemed off when I've talked to you. I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You can't do anything about it, Embry. What's done is done."

"Could you maybe be a little more cryptic with your answer, Bella? Because I almost understood you?" He said leaking of sarcasm.

"I- We're- I'm-"

"Just say it, Bella. I'm here no matter what. I love you, Isabella. Nothing can change that." He said holding my face in his hands.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Slowly his jaw moved into a smile. He shook his head a few times and the smile grew bigger.

"Really?" Embry said with such hope.

"Really. That's where I was before the ceremony. The doctor confirmed it."

"We're having a baby." He said quietly with a sense of awe. He was now staring at my flat stomach. He moved his hands down from my face to my stomach as well. He was sliding his hands over my tummy. "Our baby is in there. That is so weird and so cool at the same time." I was watching his face, waiting for him to get mad or scared or worried. But none of that was written on his face. He only wore happiness and love.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course, I'm more than okay with this. Besides marrying you, this is what I wanted most in the world. I thought you'd make me wait years to get this." He said never taking his eyes from my stomach.

"So did I." I muttered

"You're not happy?" He said looking at me.

"I'm just scared, Embry. And I'm worried about what this will do to our lives."

"Bella, this baby will only make our lives better. I mean, I'm not naive to think it won't be hard. I know it will be, but I can't wait to meet the little person growing inside you. We'll figure out everything else, Bella."

"But this isn't what we planned and I don't know how to be a mother and I'm going to be huge going to school. I don't know what how we'll handle any of this."

"Bella, we can't always plan our lives, sometimes fate does it for us. And we just have to go with whatever it is that fate has planned for us. It was fate that I became a werewolf and fate that brought you to me. Fate hasn't let me done, yet, so I'm fine with following its lead."

"But we need a plan, Embry. We can't just wait for some divine force all the time."

"Maybe we can. Our plan is that we're following fate."

"That's not a plan."

"Yes, it is. And I think it's a pretty good one. Besides, it's the only one we have now."

"I guess."

"Be happy, Bella. I want this to be a good thing."

"I want to be happy, Embry, I just worry so much."

"Then stop worrying, and just revel in the fact that we created life. That baby inside you is a little bit of both us and that's incredible. When's your due date?"

"A week after my graduation."

"Wow. So, he or she will be the best early Christmas gift anyone could ever get. When do we get to know what gender the baby is?" This was probably a question most people would have asked the doctor. But me freaking out internally like I was, did not. And I knew next to nothing about babies, except what little I learned from Emily and Kim.

"I don't know, I was in too much shock to ask questions."

"Okay, well, Kim or Emily can probably tell us. I can go to your next appointment right? When is it?"

"I guess you can. And I don't know. I have to find a doctor in Olympia." He nodded.

"I can't wait to tell everyone. They're all going to flip."

"Wait, what? We're not telling everyone today, are we?"

"Well, why not? Bella, as soon as I phase later, they'll know. We might as announce it at the cookout. Everyone will be happy for us."

"I don't know about everyone."

"Charlie will be fine, Bella."

"And what about your mom?"

"My mom? My mom loves you, Bella. I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me. As far as she's concerned, you turned her drug addict son, into a respectable boyfriend. She doesn't think you could do wrong, Bella. In fact, I think she'll be happy. Now you're stuck with me and I can't lose you." He laughed. His face turned serious a moment later. "Hey, do you think this means that we can maybe, sort of, if it's okay with you, of course-"

"What Embry?"

"Can we get married sooner?" I hadn't thought of that. I was so focused on the life inside me that I forgot about the wedding. I really wanted to wait until I was done with school, but I also wanted to wait to have a baby after I was married and done with school. That didn't happen and the plan was out the window. We had a new plan, follow fate. Well, I didn't know what fate wanted, but I didn't really want my baby born out of wedlock. I wasn't a total traditionalist, but I knew it would make Charlie happier, and I didn't really want that label to be placed on my child. "It's just that, I don't want people to look at our child as bastard. Kids can be mean, I would know." I guess he was thinking the same as me, but I forgot about how Embry was born and raised. Of course he wouldn't want that label to be for his child since he had to live with it.

"Of course we can. As fast as Alice can get the wedding put together."

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being with, for marrying me, for giving me a baby. I'm going to take such good care of you two. I won't let anything happen to you two, Bella. This baby will be safe and loved. Always."

"I love you, Embry. Thank you for making me feel better about all of this."

"So you're happy?"

"I'm happy." He leaned down to kiss me. And I was happy; I just had to work at not letting the worrying overshadow that happiness.

* * *

We pulled up and it appeared that everyone had arrived during our secluded conversation. Embry came around and opened my door, and walked next to me. He was watching every step like a hawk. I knew I was clumsy, but I could make it to the picnic tables without him having a coronary.

"About time, we thought we were going to have to send out the search dogs." Quil bellowed from the other side of the fire. Everyone laughed including the unknowing humans, such as Charlie and Embry's mom.

"Oh please, no dog would want to come across whatever they were up to." Paul added. I rolled my eyes.

"We were just talking, Paul. But thanks." Embry said pulling me closer to him on the bench we sat on. His smile was huge. Everyone started filling their plates up with food. I put my usual amount on mine, but that did not please Embry.

"Bella, you need more food than that. And should you be eating a hot dog? I think it would be better if you ate a hamburger." I looked at him like he was crazy. _Why is he talking like that? Everyone will know something is up. Or was that his plan? _

"Dude, chill out, I think Bella is a big enough girl to feed herself." Jacob said.

"Thanks, Jake." I said. I could see Sam out the corner of my eye watching us with a watchful eye. I could also see Embry annoyed. I knew he didn't want anyone else telling him how to treat his imprint.

"I'm so sorry that I care about Bella and o-" I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. His eyes went wide and then apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't think about what I was saying."

"What is going on, you two?" Sam asked from the other end. He may have not been Alpha or a wolf anymore, but he was still as acute to what was going on around him as before. I looked up at Embry, who was looking down at me. I could see how much he wanted to tell them. He was beyond excited and I could understand him wanting to share that with his brothers. _Maybe Charlie hearing the news with an audience could mute down his reaction. He can't try to kill Embry with this many witnesses._

"Go ahead, Embry. You can tell them." His eyes widen again.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I gave him a sincere smile and nodded. "Okay, then." His smile widened as far as it could go. "Everyone, I have big news."

"We already know you're getting married, dufus." Paul said.

"Yes, you do, but you don't know that we're getting married this summer instead of next February." Everyone seemed happy, well mostly everyone. Sam looked confused and as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. And Charlie looked concerned and suspicious. _Not good._

"Why?" Both men asked simultaneously. They looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at Embry and me. Embry looked down at me and beamed. I nodded letting him know to continue.

"We're having a baby!" There were gasps and screams of joy and screams of…well of Charlie.

"What?! But you- Bella- graduate." He huffed. "How are you going to finish school, Bella?"

"Well, I'm not due until after I graduate, so it should all work out."

"I sure hope you know what you've gotten yourselves into."

"We'll be fine, Charlie. We have each other, and hopefully the baby will wait until we can get Bella back here before he or she comes. And it will be nice that she can have plenty of time to recover and spend with the baby before the next school year starts."

"And what about the baby during the day?"

"I think that is where I come in, Chief Swan." Kim said. "I stay at home with the twins, and I also watch Brayden. By the time the baby comes, those three will be more manageable and I could watch him or her, too."

"Hmm. If you think so."

"I do. I mean, if that's alright with you, Bella."

"That would be a great help, Kim. Thank you."

"Not a problem." Everyone congratulated us, and Charlie seemed pensive. The rest of the day went without incident.

* * *

I had a week before I had to return to Olympia. In that time, we tried to figure out what Embry would be doing in terms of moving. Jacob was willing to be flexible as we needed.

Alice was taken surprise by my little announcement, but seemed generally happy for us. I think a part of her still wished that I would be with Edward again, but that was never going to happen. So, along with Alice, we planned the wedding for the first weekend of August. I wouldn't be showing too much, and I had a two week break in between the summer and fall semesters.

That would leave most of the summer for Embry to stay in La Push and do what he would need to do before the wedding and baby. He was going to stay and patrol and work as much as he could. He still planned on working for the construction company during the day and then in the evenings and nights he could patrol. This would give us some more much needed savings. After the wedding, he would move to Olympia with me. Then he would hopefully find a job there and continue to run back to La Push for patrols a couple of nights a week. Jacob had already told Embry that he would stop patrolling after I hit the seven month mark. Jacob knew as much as anyone that I would need constant looking after at that point. If I was clumsy regularly, everyone could just imagine how accident prone I would be when I could no longer see my feet. Then I would finish the semester, graduate, and become a mother.

It was all a little scary and very overwhelming, but I felt better having somewhat of a plan. Hopefully everything else would fall into place. I was certainly counting on fate not letting us down. After all, we were now blindly following fate and what it had in store for Embry and me. But I couldn't worry too much about the future, because I had a present to worry about. I had to complete the summer semester and finish planning a wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I hope you all are too turned off by her pregnancy. I thought my note in the last chapter would have given a clue. When has Bella's luck ever changed in her favor? The answer...never. There has to be someone in that one percent, and unfortunately for Bella, it's usually her. The wedding should be next. I'm not sure how much detail, that I'm going to go into, so we'll see. Also, the chapters will be smaller from now on, now that Embry and Bella will be back together. So expect chapters to be between 3,000 and 5,000 words.

And thanks to all of you that wished me fun at WDW. I had a blast! I'm getting ready to leave in an hour and its sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU for the REVIEWS!! So, this chapter we get some news, but other than that it is just a chapter to get up to the next one. I wanted some more Embry and Bella interaction before we went further. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer's is the lucky woman that does.

* * *

I had one week left of the summer semester, which meant that I had two weeks left as Bella Swan. It was exciting and nerve wrecking. I didn't even have time to really worry about my finals, only just enough time to study for them. I was so focused on the wedding, that rest of my life sort of took a backseat. I was having my final wedding dress fitting the Saturday before finals. And Alice was aggravated at me once again.

"Bella, you need to stop gaining weight. I don't have much more material that I can let out on this dress."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but it is part of being pregnant. I am eating for more than just myself now."

"If you gain more than ten pounds before the wedding, this dress is not going to fit!"

"I told you that we should have gone with the next size up, Alice. But you didn't listen. Sometimes other people are right. I know that doesn't happen very often to you, but it is possible."

"Well, I didn't know that you would blow up so fast and so much."

"I'm not fat! Not yet at least. I am just a little more filled out."

"I don't think twenty pounds is filling out, Bella. Should you even be gaining that much weight? I looked it up and at twelve weeks you should only have gained around fifteen pounds."

"First off, think about who the father is. Of course I'm going to be huge because werewolf babies are huge. Brayden was almost eleven pounds and the twins were eight and eight and half pounds. I expect the same will be for me as well."

"Yes, Embry. He is the reason I can't see anything. I hate being blind! I never expected for you to completely disappear with this pregnancy. If I concentrate really hard I can see fuzzy bits and pieces, but nothing of real use. This makes my job very hard, Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry to frustrate you and make you live like the rest of us just one day at a time."

"Yes well I can see them once they're born. Are you sure you don't want to know the sexes?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Embry really wants it to be a surprise."

"I still can't believe you're having two of them." I put my hand over my growing stomach.

"Neither can I." I sighed. "But that is the second reason that I'm gaining so much weight. I'm eating for three." Alice nodded and went back to measuring and fussing over the dress. I found out a month before hand that I was carrying twins and I still couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Of course Embry had other thoughts.

_We were sitting in the exam room when the doctor came in looking at my chart._

"_Well, I'm looking at your blood work and it looks like you hCG levels are pretty high."_

"_What does that mean?" Embry asked concerned._

"_There are a couple of things, none bad. Just there are more hormones than normal."_

"_More hormones, does that mean she'll be bitchier? Because our friend's wives were really bitchy while they were pregnant." The doctor laughed._

"_No, it doesn't mean she'll be…bitchier as you say. Let's do the ultrasound and see if we can cross one cause off the list." She raised my shirt and put the cold gel on my stomach. She placed the instrument on it as well and began to move it around. "Hmm."_

"_Hmm. What does that mean? Doctors on TV do that when something's wrong." Embry asked. He was severely worried about all the things that could go wrong during a pregnancy. He'd been reading daddy to be books the whole week in between him finding out I was pregnant and the doctor's appointment. He read the precaution parts and the common pregnancy issues in the most detail. He said with my luck those would be the most important pages to have read._

"_Nothing bad, Mr. Call. But I do know the reason for the increase in hCG."_

"_And what is that?" I asked. She looked away from the screen and smiled at me._

"_Twins." I stopped breathing, blinking, moving. I knew she had to be kidding. I wasn't ready for one, but two. I mean come on; did fate really hate me that much?_

"_Like there are two of them in there?" Embry said with awe while looking at my stomach._

"_Yep, congratulations, looks like you'll be having two babies come December."_

"_Really, that's amazing. I can't believe this. This is awesome news, don't you think, Bella?" He asked looking up at me with pure job written all over his face._

"_But we didn't even sign up for one and now we're having two?" I said in a small voice._

"_Bella, this is a good thing." Embry tried saying. "I can't believe there are two little people growing inside of you right now," he said as he put his hand on my stomach._

"_No, we're not ready for one, how can we take care of two of them?"_

"_Bella, we'll do fine, baby."_

"_This is your fault, Embry. You and your little swimmers are a little too good. I bet it has something to do with…" I stopped I wanted to say that is was probably because of the damn werewolf genes but I couldn't with the doctor there. "You know the genes you got from your _father_."_

"_Maybe, Bella, but this incredible. I didn't think I would get to be a dad for a few years, and now I get two babies at once." He continued to stare at my belly._ How can he take this all so well? How is he not freaking out? I don't have a job lined up after I graduate. We don't know where we're going to live yet. Embry certainly doesn't make a lot at the construction company he's at now in Olympia and even less at the one back in La Push when we move in December. The Council gives each wolf an allowance, but it doesn't even cover the grocery bill of a werewolf. We are not ready for this. This is not the plan._ I thought to my self._

"_This isn't the plan, Embry."_

"_Bella, we don't have a set plan, we're following fate, you remember." He said raising his eyebrows. We had this discussion a lot. He really was all about fate and what it had in store for us. I wanted a little control over my own life once in a while and fate wasn't allowing that. "Fate has given us two babies, so we are going to be very grateful for them both and adjust the plan accordingly. We made them, Bella, me and you."_

"_But two?" I couldn't get past two. I had accepted one baby and had come to be very happy about that one baby, but two of them coming just totally threw me for a new loop._

"_Two, Bella, that's one more to love and hold and cherish. It also means that we're half way done." He said with a small smile._

"_What are you talking about?" I knew he wasn't referring to the conversation we had when Kim and Jared's twins were born._

"_In December, we'll be half way done at getting our four kids." He said with a big smile._

"_We never agreed on four, Embry. I remember being happy with two. That means we'll be done after this." He started to slightly pout._

"_Fine, we'll see what happens."_

"_No, no seeing. I don't want anymore unexpected pregnancies, Embry Call." He ignored me and turned to the doctor._

"_Sorry about Bella, she's a planner." He said to the doctor that seemed a little uncomfortable with my freak out. She nodded acting as if she understood. "Bella likes to make plans and she doesn't really handle it very well when those plans change and go out of her control."_

"_Yes, becoming pregnant unplanned can certainly change one's life path. Um, would you like to see the two babies more clearly on the screen?" Embry nodded enthusiastically. The doctor went on to show us each baby on the sonogram. I didn't really understand what I was seeing, but when I heard their heartbeats it finally felt more real, that I was really pregnant._

"_You hear that?" The doctor asked._

"_Is that the heart beats?" Embry asked._

"_Yes, it is. You can hear both of them if you really listen. They're very strong and healthy. Sounds and looks like two excellent babies growing in there. You're doing a great job, Bella, keep up what you've been doing." Embry turned away from the screen and back at me._

"_You hear that, Bella. You're already doing a great job as a mother." He said looking at me lovingly. It was nice that I wasn't already screwing up. I started to think more positively. _Maybe I can do this in spite of everything. Maybe I can be a good mother. After all, I do have an entire pack of people willing and ready to help me. _I looked back over at Embry. He looked so happy staring at the printed out picture of our unborn children that the doctor had printed out. As he stared at it, he was unconsciously rubbing my belly. As long as I had Embry, I was sure that I could do this. _

* * *

Alice finally released me that day and I went back to my apartment to start dinner and finish up some homework. Amazingly I kept up with all my classes. I had nausea but not as badly as I remember Kim having it. So I constantly reminded myself of that fact so that I would feel a little better knowing it could be worse. Embry was there every step of the way. Well, most steps. For some reason, I think I had the most urges to puke up my guts the nights he was in La Push patrolling. As much as I hated him seeing me like that, it always made me feel better to have him hold my hair and rub my back. Knowing we were in it together made everything more bearable. If my feet or back hurt, even if he'd had a long day at work, he would massage them until I felt better. He never complained if I was too tired to clean or cook. He would silently do them for me.

Though, we quickly discovered that washing clothes was not his thing. Only a couple of days before the wedding, Embry tried to clean up the house while I was working a shift at the library. Laundry was one of the things on the long, never ending to-do list. I came home to an edgy and shifty eyed Embry. As soon as I opened the door, Embry was there.

"Bella, hey, baby. You're home early." He said rushed in a nervous voice while looking behind himself.

"Yeah, they overscheduled us, so I volunteered to come home. I know I've been slacking on the house work."

"No, Bella. You have a lot on your plate; you should let me do more around here. In fact, why don't you go to that little café down the street to read and relax? You deserve some R and R, baby. And I know how much you wanted to buy and read that new book that just came out. What was it about again, um…imaginary fairies or something?" He was acting odd, but well he did that every once in a while. So generally I ignored his silly behavior. But this time felt different, like he was up to something, and it was something that I was going to like. He sort of reminded me of a child that was trying to distract his mother from seeing the baseball shaped whole in the living room window. He was looking at me with pleading eyes. I decided I would just go with it and find out later what was going on. I'd at least let him try and get away with whatever it was that he was up to.

"Imaginary friends, it's called _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. But anyway that sounds good. Thank you, Embry. I'll just go change first." I said as I started to move around him. He quickly stepped in front of me again, blocking my view into the apartment.

"No! I mean you look great. Why do you need to change? What you have on is nice. You should just go." I narrowed my eyes at him. If this was any other man, a man that did not imprint on me, that wasn't my soul mate, I might have really started to suspect there was a woman in my apartment.

"Embry just tell me what's going on? You know I don't have the energy to play whatever game you're playing at."

"There's no game. I just don't want you to freak out and that's exactly what you'll do if you come any farther into the apartment." He was still talking fast and a little higher in pitch than was normal. He was nervous and scared of something. And I wanted to know why.

"Why am I going to freak out, Embry?"

"I made a little mess."

"You made a little mess? What kind of mess?" I was genuinely curious and scared. I've seen messes made by werewolves. They were not pretty to clean up. But generally the messes were created by multiple werewolves and most of the time food was involved. I couldn't imagine what sort of mess Embry could have gotten into. He avoided my eyes and didn't answer. I sighed.

"Why don't you just let me see and we can clean it up together."

"No, I can do it." He said standing straighter and looking up at me. "I made it and I don't want you to do more work than you're already doing, Bella. You go to school, you work at the library, you plan our wedding, and you come home and take care of me and the apartment. Plus, on top of all that, you're growing two lives inside of you." He stopped and sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm failing you, Bella." I was shocked.

"Embry, how could you say that? You help me tons. I haven't cooked all week thanks to you. You could never fail me."

"Yeah but you still do all the other stuff. Maybe you were right. This wasn't a good time to start our family. I feel like you're doing all the work and I just sit around doing nothing but adding to your work. If we'd just waited until you'd graduated it would be easier for you. I feel so selfish. I wanted these babies more than anything and yet I don't do anything to get them here." I walked over to him and pulled his face down into my hands and kissed him. I pulled away shortly and looked into his eyes.

"Embry Call, you help me everyday more than you know. You sit with me while I puke up everything in site, you massage my sore muscles, you keep me safe and warm at night, you help around the house. Then you protect not just me, but all of La Push. You go to work each day, even after no sleep and patrolling all night. You made it possible for me to be pregnant with two very healthy babies. And you made me excited about them, taking away my worries and fears over that last few weeks. And most of all, the thing you do the most for me, Embry Call, is love me. You love me without reservation, without doubt, with your whole heart. That is more than I could ever have dreamed of before meeting you. So, I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that you're selfish person, because you are far from it. And maybe this wasn't the best time for us to become parents, but it is happening and I couldn't be more thrilled. We have the pack, and I have you, and these two babies will be more loved than they'll know what to do with. We'll be fine. So let me see that mess and we'll handle it together." He leaned down and kissed me hard. I opened my mouth as his tongue traced over my lips. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. After a few minutes I was seriously in need of air. I pulled away and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Bella. More than anything, I love you. I just don't want to fail you, or our children." He said while rubbing my tummy. I covered his hands with my own.

"You won't, Embry. Not if we do everything together. Now that mess."

"It starts in the pantry with the laundry in it."

"It starts there?" He nodded looking at the floor. "Where does it end?" I asked concerned.

"I think the better question is where doesn't it end?"

"Embry." I said slow and drawn out. "What does that mean?"

"I was just trying to help. I'd never done laundry and I thought I followed the directions, but I think I did something wrong."

"What can you do wrong when it comes to doing the laundry?"

"Well, you see, some of my clothes were pretty dirty from you know running back and forth to La Push this past week, so I thought maybe I should put plenty of soap in the washer, plus I filled it to the top with water because there was a lot of clothing and well, I think that those were the fatal moves." He said all while closely examining his feet. Which now that I looked closer, the bottom of his jeans were wet. _That cannot be a good sign_. I thought.

"Let's just see the damage." He bit his lip and moved for me to pass him. As I made my way through the living room I saw the carpet closer to the hall was a darker shade of cream than the rest of the room. Soon my feet were wet while squishing down on the soaking carpet. The smell of fresh lavender filled my nose. I slowly approached the hall to the laundry pantry. My eyes widen as I turned the corner. The entire hallway was covered in a layer of bubbles. The washer was still shooting out more. "Embry! You didn't even turn off the washer?!" I sifted through the bubbles and turned the machine off.

"Should I have? I was so focused on trying to contain the bubbles that I didn't think to do that."

"This is containment?" I asked as I looked around me with wide eyes. The water and bubbles had filled the hallway and pantry, seeped into the living room and escaped into the bedroom. Towels were trying unsuccessfully to block the mess from further oozing into the rooms.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I was in the shower when it started, and then I came out and it was like this. The towels were the only thing I could come up with at the moment. I was just about to call Emily for some help when I heard you getting your keys ready. I'm sorry, Bella." He said with a slight pout.

"Don't be sorry, Embry. It was an accident. Those happen. We'll probably just have to get used to messes and accidents with having twins soon. Just don't put extra detergent in the washing machine again. Actually on second thought, just let me do the laundry from now on, okay. You stick to dishes from here on out."

"Okay." He looked around the hall. "So, now what do we do?" I looked around for a moment wondering the same thing.

"Go find a wet vac. Maybe you can rent one or something."

"Good idea, I can go get one from work. I'll be back in ten." He gave me a quick kiss and left. I sighed and looked at the mess once again before going to find the number for Chinese take out. It was so not a cooking night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** TWINS?! What do you think? I know a couple of people were rooting for them to have twins, but what about the rest of you? I hope you really liked the chapter. I thought having Bella and Embry have a little switch on who freaks out and who does the comforting and reassuring was a nice switch of pace. I mean he is only 18, so he has the right to freak out a little every once in awhile. Anyway, the wedding should be next. Looking forward to hearing from you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it took so long. I really had trouble thinking of what to write about. I haven't been to a wedding in a few years and had writer's block. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. Oh and sorry that the song lyrics sort of blend in with the rest. I tried for over thirty minutes to center or at least indent the lyrics with no luck. Apparently the document manager hates me.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight Saga.

* * *

By some miracle, I still fit into my gown on the wedding day. It was snug in some places, but everything zipped up with minimal help. Alice turned me into Bella Barbie all morning, but I let her. I wanted to look my very best for my Embry. I knew he would take me any way I looked, but that wasn't the point. Today was the first day of our lives together and I wanted everything to go perfectly.

After a lot of begging and cooking, Jacob and the rest of the pack agreed that the Cullen's would be allowed on Quileute land for one day. Meaning that I would get to marry Embry on First Beach with _all_ of my family and friends present.

Well, almost all of them. Alice informed me that Edward didn't feel it would be best for him to attend the wedding. He wasn't yet over what we once shared and news of my pregnancy did help. I wanted him there, but not if it brought him pain or a disturbance on my special day. I really wished that Edward and I could be friends because he was such an important part of my life once upon a time. He still held a small part of my heart and always would. But our friendship seemed unlikely to happen. Even his family barely saw him from what Alice said. I did feel that some part of that was my fault, but I also knew that he was an adult, for the most part, who made his own decisions. And it was his own choices that got him where he was in his life.

Anyway, the day started at four for me, though I wasn't truly awake until six. We were having the ceremony start at eleven so that things would rap up early enough for us to make it to our honeymoon location that night. So after a very long morning, it was time to make my way to the beach. One final look in the mirror and I couldn't breath. Alice did a remarkable job. The dress slightly showed off my newly acquired pregnancy cleavage. It had an empire waist that flowed out over my belly ending at my shins. I was very adamant about no long dress or train. I didn't need the extra potential added to my tripping probability. My make up was simple and elegant and just perfect. For the first time since I stated gaining the baby weight I felt truly beautiful.

"Alice, you did a great job. Thank you."

"No, I had a great canvas to work on, Bella. Now let's get you to the beach before that boy comes in here looking for you."

We made our way down the path to the beach. I was all in a daze, not really noticing anything around me. I followed Angela and Alice and met up with Charlie just before the tree line broke. Since Alice did all my planning, she agreed graciously to let Angela be my maid of honor. It was fitting since, Jacob was the best man. I grabbed onto Charlie's arm and walked onto the beach. I could faintly hear the music, but my every sense was focused on the man waiting for me down the aisle. He was dressed in khakis and a white button down shirt. Alice thought the boys should be dressed in tuxes, but that wasn't their style. Plus it was a casual daytime wedding on a beach. Tuxes, as much as Alice loved them, wouldn't have looked right.

I felt Charlie hand me off to my Embry and he took my small hands into his. We smiled at one another as Billy led the ceremony. I hardly remembered saying my vows, I was so spellbound by my very soon to be husband. Billy had to get my attention once, before realizing that I was supposed to be talking. Everyone chuckled but Embry just mouthed that he loved me. It seemed to be over before it really began, and we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call. We took some pictures on the beach before heading to the reception.

Days before the wedding, I was still totally lost when it came to picking a song out for Embry and me to dance to. I looked through my iPod and nothing clicked. I asked Embry and he looked at me like I asked him to perform open heart surgery. So, I handed the job over to Alice ruefully. I wanted to pick it out, but it was hopeless and with my hormones starting to go amuck, I couldn't handle the pressure I was putting on myself.

Quil volunteered to DJ for the reception. He thought it would be an easy way to keep Claire entertained. The five year old liked to find trouble and Quil always found his way into an embarrassing situation getting her out of that trouble. At Sam and Emily's wedding Claire escaped underneath a table trying to hide using the table cloth to block her from view. Quil went under after her, but she got away. When he reemerged from under the table, he found himself face to crotch with Sam. Not a safe place to be. Sam was taken back by the movement below him and jerked he knee up resulting in a broken nose for Quil.

Anyway, Quil introduced us as we walked into the large room. We held the ceremony in the Council's hall.

"It's my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Call," Quil said and everyone clapped and hollered. "And now it's time for their first dance." We made our way to the center of the room and the song began to play.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

"Do you know who this is? It sounds like really old music," Embry said.

"That's 'cause it is really old music. It's Frank Sinatra singing 'The Way You Look Tonight.'"

"Well, you do look amazing, Bella." I blushed on cue, as usual.

_Yes you're lovely_

_With your smile so long_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

"White is not a color for a pregnant woman," I said.

"I disagree. You look stunning, and I love that I can see you round with our children."

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely never, never change_

"I still can't believe that we're married. It feels like yesterday when you were telling me off outside the store," he whispered pulling me closer to him.

"I know I don't where the time went."

"No worries, we still have the rest of our lives."

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

"I think Alice did a great job," he said.

"Hm."

"With the song, I could've written it. It's exactly the way I feel and think about you."

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

"I love you, Isabella Call. With my whole heart and all of my soul, I love you. And I will spend the rest of our lives proving it to you and making you and our children safe and happy."

"I know, Embry. I love you, too, so, so much."

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Just the way you look tonight_

The song ended and we shared a slow, loving kiss before ending it due to the cat calls and howls. We sat down and dinner was served. I was pretty sure that Emily and Kim spent the entire night before and that morning slaving away in their kitchens. Alice was going to have it catered, but the other wolf girls would hear nothing of that. Cooking was part of their gift to us. Jake did his best man speech and Angel followed with her own words. Jake's was funny and not at all serious, while Angela's was sweet and half the women in the room crying. Embry and I thanked them both. After stuffing myself full, which as of late was taking more to do, we started to mingle with the guests. Our guest size was rather small. Of course the pack and the Cullen's, minus Edward. Plus other members from the reservation came, along with Embry's family from the Makah reservation. Then Renée and Phil flew in. Then of course Charlie and he wanted to invite a few guys from work. All in all there were no more than sixty people.

After a half an hour of making the rounds, I thought it was time for the traditional father-daughter dance. I thought long and hard about the song I wanted to dance with Charlie to. And after countless iTunes buys, I came to a decision. There were a lot of father daughter songs out there about daddy's little girl, but those didn't really fit. Charlie and I never had a close relationship that constituted one of those sappy songs. I didn't want false words hanging over us while we danced. It wasn't because I didn't care about Charlie, but it just wouldn't have been us if we had used one of those songs. So, I went with a song I knew Charlie liked. As simple as Charlie was when it came to most things, he enjoyed old jazz and especially Louis Armstrong. We would dance to Armstrong's 'It's a wonderful world.' It was simple, beautiful, and Charlie would love it.

I walked over to Charlie and signaled Quil to start the next song. The music filled the room as I reached my dad, who was talking to Sue.

_Some of you young folks been saying to me_

_"Hey Pops, what you mean "What a wonderful world"_

"Can I have this dance, Dad?"

"Yes you may, Bella," he said taking my hand and standing up. We walked over to the dance floor.

_How about all them wars all over the place_

_You call them wonderful_

_And how about hunger and pollution_

_That ain't so wonderful either"_

_Well how about listening to old Pops for a minute_

_Seems to me, it ain't the world that's so bad_

_but what we're doin' to it_

"I know I wasn't your biggest supporter when you announced you were pregnant or when you decided to move up the wedding, Bella, but I am proud of you."

"Dad-"

_And all I'm saying is_

_See what a wonderful world_

_It would be if only we'd give it a chance_

_Love baby, love_

"No, Bella, let me get this out. I'm sorry I didn't react well, I just didn't want you making the same mistakes your mother and I did. Not that I'm saying you were a mistake, but some of our actions leading up to you were."

_That's the secret, Yeah_

_If lots more of us loved each other_

_We'd solve lots more problems_

_And then this world would be better_

_That's wha' ol' Pops keeps saying_

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

"I can see how much love is between you and Embry and I can see that it's not dying out any time soon. I also know that you know what kind of life you'll be having living here."

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

"You've lived in Forks long enough to understand what your mother didn't. I know you won't be going anywhere."

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces, of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, sayin' "how do you do?"_

_They're really sayin' "I love you"_

"And I'm actually really excited to know you'll be staying so close and to meet my grandchildren. And I'm glad to have Embry as a son, and I know he'll take care of you and the twins."

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

"Congratulations, Bella. I only want the best for you and your growing family. Just don't forget about poor old Dad. If you need a weekend off, I'll gladly give fishing to watch them. Billy can help."

_Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Oh yeah_

"Thanks, Dad. I'll probably take you up on your offer sooner than you think."

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Alright, I think I've hogged you enough," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and returning to his seat. I looked over and saw Embry and Jake laughing by the food. I decided I was time to embarrass my best friend. I walked up, or rather waddled up to Quil in the DJ booth.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could play that special song now."

"Sure thing, Bella," he said with a wink and handed me the microphone. Most of the guest wouldn't need the mic to hear me but I wanted everyone to hear what I had to say, even the rest of the hearing impaired humans like myself. I cleared my throat and gained the room's attention.

"Excuse me, I would like you all's undivided attention for a few minutes." I could see Jake and Embry giving me questioning looks. No one but Quil knew my plan. "I know that usually the bride only has special dances with her husband and father, but I felt one more was needed. As all of you know, the best man isn't just the best friend of the groom, but the bride as well. Apparently Embry and I have to share everything," I said and everyone chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to share a few minutes with my best friend since he wouldn't stand next to me in during the ceremony. Apparently he draws the line at wearing a dress." A few more laughs. "And I don't want to hear any of you other boys making fun of my best friend later. I know the song is a little sappy, but remember I'm pregnant and I can get very moody. Just so you all are warned. So, will you join me for a dance, Jake?" I looked over to my husband and my best friend standing next to him. Both of them were smiling broadly at me.

"Of course, Bells," he said walking over to me.

_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_

"Seriously, Bella, who is this singing?"

"Kenny Rogers."

"Kenny who? Ah, Bella, it seems that in my time of constantly saving your butt I have ignored my job as a best friend to inform you what is good and acceptable music. Case in point this here playing, not good music."

_You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years_

"Well, I am sorry that I am slightly emotional these days and I thought this song was the best representation of our friendship that I could find. Sorry that I didn't find something more to your liking. And I should have included you in the no making fun of the song warning. If you want, I'll get Quil to dance with me."

"No, no, no. I get my dance with the bride. Just next time I get to pick the song."

"Jake, I'm only getting married once."

"Sure, sure. But I've got to get married eventually. I get to pick the song then. Do you really think you and Embry could be getting married and having twins and not expect Angela to start hinting to me about our own future?"

__

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

"I guess not. I know you have the ring, which you've had it for awhile. So, when are you popping the big question?"

"Well, if you must know Miss Nosey-"

"That's Mrs. Nosey now," I said cutting him off. He laughed.

"Yeah, my bad. Mrs. Nosey, I was planning on asking in two weeks. Does that sound satisfactory to you?"

"Yes it does."

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

"Good. You know, I'm really happy for the two of you, Bella. Those first weeks after phasing I thought for sure that I would dread this day, but I am so thrilled. Life really does have a way of working out, doesn't it?"

"Embry's new motto is that we have to follow fate. Which I must say, seems to be working out pretty well for us all."

"It certainly has."

__

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

"Thanks for being the best friend I could have, Jake. You really did turn my life around. I don't know where I would be without you. Certainly not getting married today and having two babies. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells. Always, just like I said. And I'll still beat his ass if he screws up."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"I don't either," Embry said from behind me. "Do I get another dance with my wife?"

"Sure, sure. I was done with her anyway," Jacob said leaving a kiss on my cheek and returning to Angela.

Shortly after my dance with Embry, it was time for Embry and me to leave for a short honeymoon. We weren't really going off anywhere. We didn't want to waste the money with the twins coming shortly. We were just going down to the Boreas Bed and Breakfast in Long Beach, Washington. We left around five o'clock because it was an almost five hour drive. We were only staying two days, but I was really looking forward to them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hoped you enjoyed it. I do not own the rights to any of the songs. Louis Armstrong gets credit for 'What a Wonderful Life.' Old Blue Eyes, Frank Sinatra sang 'The Way You Look Tonight.' And Kenny Rogers performed 'Through the Years.' Also, I made a website to go along with my fanfiction. I'll upload pictures to it when I have things to share with you. I'll have other stuff up too eventually. But for now, Bella and Angela's dresses are up on the site, as well as links to the songs I used. http://blueboarderchick(dot)webs(dot)com Anywho, let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here comes chapter 8. It shall be interesting and maybe a little crazy. Again thanks as always for the great reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

* * *

Our honeymoon was great. My large belly was causing us to find different positions that worked for us both, but Embry was certainly up for the challenge. I didn't want to leave our little room after those short couple of days, but life was calling us. We spent the rest of the remaining week packing up all of Embry's stuff at his mom's house and then driving to Olympia and unpacking it at the apartment.

The Monday after we arrived back in Olympia, I started school and work back up. Embry had already started working at his job the previous Thursday. Pretty soon we were in a schedule of sorts. I had classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays all day. And then I worked long shifts at the library on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Embry worked every week day from the crack of dawn to around two o'clock. He would come home and nap for a few hours and then wake up around six when I got home. We would have dinner together and talk about our days. Then after dinner on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights, Embry would run to La Push and patrol for most of the night. He would then crawl into bed around four, only to get out again at five and go to work. Saturday, while I worked Embry would catch up on sleep and try and clean up the house. He still wasn't allowed to do the laundry, but he could handle vacuuming and dishes just fine.

And lastly there were Sundays, which was the favorite of both of ours. It was our day of do nothings and relaxing and just being with one another. Sunday was the day that got me through the week. Just spending the day with my husband was enough for me. Some weeks we would sit around and veg out doing nothing, while some days we went on walks downtown. It didn't matter what we did, we did it together.

A few weeks into school, we went shopping on our carefree Sunday. Embry was shocked at what all a baby needed, and the fact that we would need double of a lot of it was a little overwhelming. Between Emily and Kim, we would have a lot of what we needed already, so it wasn't so scary. Sam and Emily were actually trying to get pregnant again, so the stuff was mostly coming from Kim and Jared. Kim said two was enough for now, I had a feeling I would completely agree with her soon. We would be getting cribs from Kim and Jared, along with bottles and toys galore. Kim said we could have all the clothing we wanted as well, but if there were two girls inside me, those wouldn't be much good. We still didn't know what the gender was of either baby; they kept hiding when it came time to do sonograms. So, anything we bought would need to be gender neutral.

We were shopping around Babies R Us getting a feel for how much stuff we would need. The girls were throwing me a baby shower in just a couple of weeks, so hopefully we would get a hand full of the stuff then and I'm sure Alice and the Cullen's would make up for almost everything we didn't get there. I looked over at Embry who was holding something with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you think this is, Bella?" He lifted it up for me to see. I had to laugh out loud. "What?"

"It's a breast pump, Embry."

"A what?" He asked looking back down at the pump.

"You put it on your breast, well my breast, and then it pumps out the milk into a bottle." His face crinkled up.

"That's a little gross."

"Yeah, but it's better than the alternative."

"And that is…or maybe I don't want to know."

"Well, if the babies don't drink enough, or I don't pump and my breasts keep producing the milk, then there can be some leakage."

"What do you mean by leakage?" he asked wearily.

"I mean that milk will come out of my nipples and leak onto my bra and if bad enough through my shirt."

"Eww. That's disgusting, Bella. We definitely need one of these, because I most certainly don't want you doing that leakage thing." I laughed at him again. He ignored me and threw the box in the cart.

"Embry, you didn't even look at it to see if it is a good one."

"What's the difference between them?"

"Just some are better than others. I haven't researched them yet, so we'll come back for this item later."

"But we will get it right?"

"Yes, Embry, we'll get one."

"Good," he said while shuddering slightly. "I didn't realize having a baby did such things. What else should I expect? Nothing else freaky like that right?"

"Nothing freaky, I don't think. Let me see, my breasts will go down in size after I'm done breast feeding, but most likely they'll stay larger than they were before pregnancy. Also, if I have a natural birth then I'll be sore down there for awhile and we won't be able to have sex."

"How long is 'awhile', Bella?"

"Usually at least six weeks, that's what the books say at least. I didn't ask Kim or Emily that, I didn't really want to know the answer from them."

"Are you sure, because I'm sure that the pack would have been able to tell that Sam and Jared were, um sexually deprived?"

"You can do other stuff, Embry, just no insertion into me. Don't worry; you can still be taken care of."

"But what about you? You can't be taken care of?"

"I'll be fine, Embry, can we not talk about this in the store." He seemed to want to say more, but there wasn't anything he could really do. I wasn't a wolf, so I healed the same rate as every other woman. After buying a few items we left the store and headed to lunch and enjoyed the rest of our day.

* * *

The Monday before Halloween, there was some vampire activity in La Push so Embry went straight there after work. So that night after classes I wasn't up to cooking, so I stopped off at Jack in the Box. There I got myself a Southwestern Chicken Bowl, Sirloin Swiss and Grilled Onion Burger, a large order curly fries and a large Strawberry Ice Cream Shake. Eating for three was a tough job. I then headed home. I was really looking like a balloon those days and my feet were feeling particular sore and swollen after a long day of classes. I just wanted to put my feet up, eat, and zone out on reality television. That was my last week of working, after that the doctor wanted me to take everything easy. I was snacking on the fries and shake while I made the short drive home. I got out of my truck and headed to the apartment, once again grateful I had chosen a first floor unit the year before. I was unlocking my car when I felt a pain in my head and then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in a dark room and I couldn't see anything. I tried to move around and found my hands and feet bound together. _Where am I? _I sat there for a few minutes before deciding there was only one thing I could do. I screamed.

"Help! Help! Anyone, please. Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard nothing in response. My head was hurting with a killer headache. I reached up and felt the back of it and grimaced at what I felt. There was a bump there and I could feel the dried blood there. I laid my hands on my belly hoping that my babies and I would be okay. After a little while I began to nod off.

I awoke to what sounded like a door slamming shut. I looked around it was just as dark as before. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew that I needed to use the restroom soon.

"Help! Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

"Yes there is, Bella." I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, but I knew it sounded familiar.

"Who are you and why do you have me here? What do you want?"

"You, I want you, Bella. And I am seriously hurt that you have so soon forgotten me."

"I don't know who you are. Why do you want me? I am sure I haven't done anything to you."

"You do know who I am. And you rejected me and had your steroid pumping boyfriend smash in my face, bitch. I wanted to be with you."

"John?"

"Yes, John," he said menacing. Suddenly a light was turned on. I had to close my eyes because it was too bright after being in the dark for so long.

"John, why are you holding me here? Please let me go. I'm pregnant for heaven's sake.

"Yes, yes, you are. I cannot believe that you let that guy get you pregnant. That should be my baby." I never imagined that John could turn out to be so crazy.

"John, what happened to you. You used to be such a nice guy, I don't understand."

"You, you are what happened to me. After your boyfriend smashed in my face I could not take some of my meds because they couldn't mix with the heavy pain killers I was on. Let's say I don't do too well off those meds and I haven't taken them in many, many months. So thank your boyfriend for that, or shoud I say husband."

"He'll find me."

"I highly doubt that. No one will find you here. I made sure of that. So, I can punish you all I want for marrying another man and having his child."

"And after you punish me, what happens when I go into labor?"

"Don't worry about that, Bella. After we're together we can have a child of our own and you won't miss this one anymore."

"No! You are not hurting my babies."

"Babies?!" he roared. "You are quite the slut aren't you, Bella? Flirting with me those weeks and months while having a fiancée in another city and then getting knocked up by the beast with not one but two spawns. You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be going through so much trouble."

"Please, John, don't do this," I begged.

"Here," he said throwing a bag at me. It was my food from Jack. "Eat up, and I'll see you in the morning."

"No, wait!" And then the light shut off and the door slammed.

The next week followed a similar pattern. John would come in twice a day, yell at me, sometimes slap me a little, and then throw my food at me. I was feeling weak and by Wednesday after I begged relentlessly, John unbounded my legs so I could get up and walk around and go to the small and dirty bathroom by myself. I prayed that Embry would find me soon. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

What I thought was to be Saturday, I started to have back pain. I was feeling severely uncomfortable and tired. I heard John approaching the room and braced myself for the verbal abuse. He never got tired of yelling the same insults at me. Today he came in smelling of alcohol. He had never done this before. _Maybe I can get past him today._ I thought hopefully. John wasn't a big guy, but I was severely pregnant and had my hands still bound, there was little chance of getting past him on a typical day. It would have only made him angrier. Today was my best bet so far.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. How are you today? Have I told you how much I care for you?"

"I don't think you'd keep someone you care about here," I said eyeing the door.

"But it is exactly why I keep you here, Love."

"I think there is something wrong with the bathroom, John."

"Really? What?"

"The toilet wouldn't flush. Can you look at it for me, please?"

"Sure, Bella," he said staggering toward the door. I edged my way to the door, just as I turned to make a run for it, I felt my body being slammed against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could go anywhere."

"Please, you're hurting me."

"I'll show you hurt," he yelled before punching me. I screamed out in pain. I then felt a rush of water hitting my feet.

"Oh God," I began panting.

"I guess we won't have to wait too much longer to get rid of the spawns. Good." The pain was increasing and I fell to the ground screaming. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the pain. I heard some knocking sounds and John yell, and then there was silence. I didn't dare open my eyes, scared of what I would see.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here. You'll be fine, now." I sighed in relief hearing the voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am betting many of you thought John was gone or have forgotten about him. But some of you wondered a few chapters ago if John was gone and I told you 'no,' and now he's back! And he's crazy and off his medications. Only Bella could live such a life of chaos. So, the babies are coming, but who is there to save Bella?

Also, I am now a beta for a great Jacob and Bella story. It is a whole new twist on the story and very interesting to read. It is written by **little furry cannibals** and it's called _**Fate's Idea of Fun**_. Check it out at:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5543433/1/


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I looked up to see Edward in all his glory reaching out for me before his face contorted into pain.

"Edward?"

"There's a lot of blood. I'm sorry, Bella. Just give me a minute to adjust. I haven't been around your blood in so long," he said before he stopped breathing all together. I went to answer him, but a contraction hit and an agonizing scream came out instead of words. "Okay, just hold on, Bella," he said as he lifted me into his arms.

I felt us running and suddenly it was bright, too bright. We were outside and the sun was beating down on us. To make it brighter, Edward was sparkling brightly, too. I shut my eyes and scream as another contraction hit.

"God, it hurts!" Edward laid me down in the backseat of the car and jumped in the front to drive.

"I know, Bella. Just hold on. I can get us to the hospital in five minutes. Just five more minutes."

"Where's Embry?"

"I don't know. Alice called and said she got just a glimpse of you and where you were. Those babies make it nearly impossible for her to see you. As soon as she had the vision, I ran. I'm the fastest by far in the family, so I arrived before any of them could. I'll call Alice and tell her we're heading to the hospital as I presume she can no longer see me while I'm with you."

"Okay," I squeaked out.

"Alice, it's me. I've got her. No tell him to go straight to the hospital. She's in labor. I'll be there in two minutes. Fine."

"What?" I panted out.

"Everyone will meet us there, including Embry. Don't you have breathing exercises to do?"

"Oh, yeah. Embry is supposed to coach me through them."

"I'll fill in for him. In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In. How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing? I have two volleyballs trying to come through a baseball sized hole." The car slid to a stop.

"We're here," he announced though I think I heard it followed by 'Thank God.' He lifted me out and there was a nurse ready with a wheel chair. Quickly, I was being wheeled away. As we loaded into the elevator I screamed in pain as another freaking contraction hit. I noticed that Edward stayed behind.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse asked and wanted to rip off something off her. It didn't matter what, as long as it hurt.

"I don't fucking know, close, pretty damn close. I was in too much pain to check my non existent watch. When do I get pain meds?"

"You don't have to be snippy, Miss. I'm only here to help. The doctor will decide when." _I'll show her snippy if I don't get some freaking pain medication soon. This shit hurts like hell._

Soon we were in a room and a doctor followed us in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Murphy, and your doctor is not available so I will be taking your case today. Okay, Mrs. Call, how are we doing?"_ Are theses people freaking nuts?_

"Argh! I'm in pain, lots of freaking pain! What do you expect? Can I get that epidural now?" He began to look over my cuts and bruises from John, not answering my question.

"Nothing seems to be major here, so we will focus on the baby." _Who is this guy? Did he even look at my charts?_

"Babies."

"Oh, yes, twins, sorry. The nurse said there was some minor bleeding. Let's have a look." He examined me quickly. "Alright, there is just some bleeding from tearing. It appears that this will be a very fast birth. You have already reached ten centimeters so I am going to have you pushing within your next few contractions."

"What about the medication?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Call, there is no time for that." _I don't think so! God, they are all really crazy._

"Make time!"

"That just-" He was cut off my scream. "Okay, well-"

"Bella!" Embry ran into the room and took me into his arms. "Oh God, Bella. I thought I lost you. You're not her doctor, where's Dr. Freeman?"

"Not available. We need to prep your wife, she will be pushing momentarily."

"Pushing already?"

"The babies appear to be coming rather quickly." Another contraction hit and I growled in pain.

"Bella? Did you just…"

"It hurts, Embry!" The doctor and nurses were scurrying around getting everything ready.

"I know, sweetheart. Just think, we'll get to see the babies soon and it will all be worth it."

"Okay, another contraction should be hitting any second, I want you to push." He was right, it did hit, and I pushed, gripping onto Embry's hand. Five contractions later and I would have settled for the twins to stay in there forever. I held my death grip on Embry's hand.

"Ouch! Damn, that's too tight, Bella. God, I think you're breaking my hand," he whined. I ignored him through the contraction. I only had enough time to catch my breath before the next one hit. "Shit, Bella. Please."

"Shut the fuck up, Embry."

"Bella."

"No, I don't want to hear you whining about a fucking broken hand, you son of a bitch," I said gripping his hand harder.

"It really kind of hurts, Bella."

"How the fuck do you think I feel. This is all your damn fault, so deal with it. Suck it up!" I growled out. He was silent through the next contraction except for a small whine that escaped him.

"Pink Elephant!" Embry exclaimed yanking his hand away and massaging it with the other. _I don't think so._

"Pink Elephant?"

"You know the code words," he said nervously.

"I know what they are supposed to mean," I growled out. "You listen, Embry Call, and you listen good. That only applied to the pregnancy. No stupid, little code words are going to keep me from being as big of a bitch as I want during labor. I am a world of hurt with no, I said no painkillers. This is your fucking fault and I want you to know it. So, shut the fuck up about damn elephants and hold my hand like a freak man or better yet like a wolf, you pansy." Embry honestly looked scared. He simply nodded and took my hand again. He didn't complain the rest of the delivery.

Fifteen minutes later, a little boy born. I was exhausted and wanted that to be it. I felt like I was wrong, he wasn't a volleyball, more like a basketball. I started to cry as I heard him cry out with his little lungs. Embry went and cut the cord and the nurse carried him away to get cleaned up. Embry looked back at me with awed eyes.

"You did that, Bella. Did you see him, he's perfect?" I started to answer but another contraction hit.

"Alright, time for baby number two."

"I can't," I panted.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Come on, I want to see that second baby."

"Then you do it. I can't. I'm too tired."

"Mrs. Call, you can do it. You are almost there," the nurse said encouragingly. When the next contraction hit I pushed with everything I had left. Another ten minutes and I could hear a small cry again.

"Congratulations, looks like one of each for you, this one was a very healthy girl." The doctor finished up with me while the nurses continued to clean up and check out the babies. Embry stayed by my side, wiping away my sweat and tears with a cool rag.

"You were amazing, Bella. I am so proud of you. God, I missed you. I'm so sorry I let that happen to you, and then I couldn't find you. I'm a failure as a wolf and a husband."

"Hey, hey, no you're not. There was no way for you to know what would happen that night. It's not your fault, Embry. The important thing is that we're here together and we have our babies."

"I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You don't have to, I'm not going anywhere."

"Here you go, would you like to meet your babies?" The nurse asked holding a pink bundle. I nodded and smiled widely as she brought her down to me. "Here is your daughter. And here is your son." She said as the other nurse handed a blue bundle to Embry. "Do you have names picked out?"

"No, we didn't know the sexes and they were early. They're okay though, right? Even though they were early."

"They're perfect. I've never seen healthier premature babies. They are just under two months early, but from initial looks of things they don't seem to have effects. Multiples are usually early anyway, so there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. After you spend some time with them, we'll do a more thorough exam just to be sure."

"Thank you," Embry responded.

"Not a problem. Do you want your family members to come in yet?" I looked at Embry who was staring down at our daughter. I looked back to the nurse before answering.

"Can we have a few more minutes please?"

"Sure," she said and left us as a family of four.

"So, what do you think of names? I know we hadn't really discussed them yet," I said looking at my little girl.

"Well, let's switch and see if anything comes to us." I nodded and took my son into my arms. When I looked at him I gasped. "What, Bella?"

"He looks just like you."

"I guess that means he's mine and awfully good looking," he chuckled.

"No, I mean he could be _your_ twin. I don't see one thing of me in that little face. Which is just fine with, but I just can't get over the resemblance to you. He's perfect."

"Well, this little girl has your eyes, and your ears, definitely your nose, and her hair isn't just black it has hints of brown and red in there. And you can't forget those pouty lips. Yep, she's all you. Lucky for her and her brother, they got some of my skin tone though. She's going to be a heartbreaker, this one is. Of course her brother over there, better keep away any boys that will hurt my little girl."

"I want to name her after you."

"Why would you do that to our daughter, Bella? Please don't call her Embry Jr. And besides, she looks like you, not me."

"So? And no, not exactly, just something similar. How about…Em… Emma…. Emmaleigh… Emmalynn. Oh, I like that, Emmalynn. What do you think?"

"Perfect, what about her middle name? Maybe your middle name, that way she has something from both of us."

"Emmalynn Marie Call. I like it. It flows really well. So what about this big boy I'm holding?"

"I think it should be something manly and tough. You know the opposite of Embry."

"I love your name and I think you should stop bashing it. It's unique and I'd never heard of it before. I don't want our children to have a name that they share with half the class. I want them to be individuals."

"Okay, just not one of those interchangeable names. One that would work for a boy or girl. That there is a potential wolf you're holding, and even if not, then he'll still be passing the gene on, so he needs to sound like a warrior."

"You are such a guy."

"And I'm proud of it. Plus, if I have anything to do with it that little one will too."

"So, any ideas?"

"Not really, you?"

"Nothing is hitting me." We sat there a few minutes both thinking to ourselves. I was coming up blank. Then Embry asked something that threw me for a loop.

"What's Edward's middle name?" _What?_

"Anthony, why?"

"It's just that I probably would not have you three if it wasn't for him and Alice. I think he should get some credit."

"Really, you mean that? You wouldn't hate that your son, a potential wolf, was named after a vampire?"

"No, not that vampire, not Edward."

"Well, I don't really like Anthony Call, but what about Masen Call? Masen was Edward's last name."

"Masen…Masen Call. I like it."

"I like it, too. Masen Emmanuel Call. It's just right."

"Emmanuel, you really like the whole similar to Embry thing."

"Well, I love their father very much and I want them to have a piece of you."

"Fine, it does sound pretty good." We were quiet for a few minutes. "You have no idea how happy you make me, Bella. What you just did for me, for us, having these babies. You're amazing and I love you with every ounce of my being."

"I love you, too, Embry."

* * *

Soon our whole family was there, human, werewolf, and vampire alike. Of course the vampires and werewolves kept there distance from each other. Everyone raved over the twins. First in was the pack and grandparents. The Cullen's waited in the waiting room. No one figured out who Masen was named after, but I'm sure they'll know eventually. I know Paul will surely have something to say about it, but I didn't care and neither did Embry.

I noticed that Embry was watching the un-imprinted wolves very closely as they laid eyes on Emmalynn. No one imprinted on her, thank God. Embry would have torn them apart on sight. I knew that was his big one fear of having a daughter. We'd only discussed it the week before my kidnapping. We were eating take out on the couch when he voiced his worries.

"_Bella, have you thought about imprinting?"_

"_Imprinting? What are talking about?"_

"_I mean do think one of the guys would imprint if we had a daughter?" I had never thought about that possibility. I loved Embry and was thankful for our bond but I wasn't sure how to feel about that for my daughter._

"_Oh, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."_

"_I'm pretty sure I would tear the guy apart before he could even look away from her."_

"_Embry…those are your brothers."_

"_Exactly. This is why I don't want any of them becoming my future son-in-law. My life is perfect because I imprinted on you that day, and I wouldn't mind my daughter having someone devoted to her solely. But damn it, I don't want it to happen for a long, long time. I want to have her to myself before some other guy comes and takes over her heart. Some can imprint on her when she's twenty. I want at least the first eighteen years for us."_

"_So, what you're going to keep all the single wolves away from her until her twentieth or eighteen birthdays?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_You won't. And besides, look at Claire and Quil. That little girl has everything she could want and a best friend to look after her for her entire life."_

"_Yeah, but sometimes he fills the roles that her parents should be doing. I want to teach her to ride a bicycle not another wolf. I know she'd be taken care of, and in the long run that's the best I could ask for. I just want some time with her as my own."_

"_Why don't we not worry about this until we cross that bridge. We don't even know if there's a little girl in here," I said rubbing my tummy._

"_I guess you're right."_

Brady and Collin had already seen Emmalynn, and Seth was stepping away from Masen and I to walk over to Embry and Emmalynn. I saw Embry watching each step and tensing up. Seth looked down at my little girl and smiled.

"She's so cute. Which is hard to believe because she looks just like you, Embry," Seth said looking back at a relieved Embry.

"Thanks, Seth," he replied with a small smile.

Eventually, everyone left and the Cullen's made their way in. Alice was first to skip through the door.

"Oh look at them. They are so precious looking," Alice squealed.

"Yep, good enough to eat."

"Emmett, that is high inappropriate. I apologize for my husband."

"Oh babe, they know I'm kidding. Right, Bella?"

"You better be, Emmett."

"They are quite beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"And they don't smell like dog, either, which is a plus," Emmett added.

"Really, Emmett, you should shut up before Rose hits you," Jasper said coming toward me. "They are certainly good looking babies. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, Jasper," I replied.

"So what names did you pick," Esme asked. "Because I must concur that these are the best looking babies I have ever seen."

"Well, I am holding Emmalynn Marie Call," Embry said proudly. Before I made my name announcement I looked at Edward who was standing close to the door. I gave him a smile and he returned it. I kept my eyes on him as I revealed my son's name.

"And this little guy is Masen Emmanuel Call." His eyes widen.

"You named him after me?" He asked looking uncertain.

"Yes, it was Embry's idea." Edward snapped his head to look at Embry, who just smiled.

"I owe all their lives to you. If you didn't get there when you did, then I don't what would have happened. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I only knew where to run because of Alice."

"Thank you to both of you," I said.

They all left after Carlisle insisted that I should sleep. The nurses took the twins away to the nursery. I was exhausted past any and all belief. I fell asleep to Embry stroking my hair and murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. I was beyond happy and content.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

**Author's Note:** Hello all! So this story got put on hold way longer than I expected. But its return has finally come. Thank you for being so patient with me. To get the story going, we're skipping two years into the future.

**Recap of last happenings in Following Fate:** Embry and a pregnant Bella are married and living in Olympia expecting their twins. Then John, Bella's once friend turned stalker, kidnaps Bella. After a week, she goes into labor while trapped. Just in time, Edward saves her from John and takes her to the hospital. There she gives birth to Masen Emmanuel and Emmalynn Marie Call on Halloween.

**Pack children with ages for this chapter:**

Sam and Emily – Brayden, about to turn 3

Jared and Kim – Jordan and Jamey, 2 years and 9 months

Embry and Bella – Masen and Emmalynn, 2 years old

* * *

_**Two years later – **_

The bell rang and Winter break had arrived. Thank God. I wanted to hurt a few kids the last couple of days before the break. My fifth graders crapped out on me, not wanting to do any work the last week. I understood the feeling. Especially since, because of the weird academic calendar, the last week would count on the upcoming third nine weeks that would mostly fall after the break. But I didn't want us to fall behind, so I had to push them. I treated them to a party on the last day as incentive to get them rolling that limbo week.

After cleaning everything up, I headed out to my car. I loaded my things in the seat next to me and started the engine. I made the drive to Kim's house. She was my savior. She watched the twins every day for me, in addition to watching Brayden and her own two boys.

Over the last two years, I had grown to appreciate my family, which certainly included the pack, very, very much. Embry and I would have gone crazy without all of their help.

The day after the twins arrived, Renée arrived in Olympia. I thought for sure after missing a week of classes and now having to take car of the twins that I would have to drop the semester. But my mom came to the rescue.

"_Bella, I know this all happened so quickly that you probably haven't a chance to really think about it, but do you know what you're going to do about the rest of the semester?"_

"_I guess I'll have to drop," I said, while nursing Emmalynn. I concentrated on my daughter and avoided eye contact. This was what Charlie and Renée were both worried about – that school would somehow get pushed aside._

_I could feel Embry's stare, so I looked up. He had a remorse look on his face as he rocked back and forth with Masen in his arms. No matter what I said, a small part of him blamed himself for not being there. I knew it was something he'd have to work out himself. _

"_Can't you just make up the work, Bella? I mean, it's not like you don't have a good excuse."_

"_Sure, I can make up that work, but what about the rest of the semester? I have to go to class, but, Embry, we can't afford a babysitter, especially since I'd probably have to quit the job at the library."_

"_There has to be a way, Bella. You can't quit. This is your last semester."_

"_Maybe by January we can have a plan and I can finish then."_

"_Wouldn't you have to redo all the work you've already done?"_

"_Yeah," I said weakly._

"_I think I have a solution," my mom said, looking pensive._

"_And what might that be?" I asked, weary of her answer. Renée had weird answers to things growing up, and I doubted that characteristic of her had changed any._

"_I can come live with you until you graduate," she said, smiling._

_I lay there a second, with my jaw slightly ajar, trying to process what my mom had just suggested._

"_That's perfect," Embry exclaimed loudly, waking a cranky Masen. "Oh, hey, buddy. Daddy's sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he cooed to our son. I turned away from them back to Renée._

"_Um, Mom, we live in a one bedroom apartment. There's not room for the twins, much less you."_

"_I can see on the couch. I don't mind. And I'm sure we can work to find room for the babies."_

"_What about work, and Phil?"_

"_He'll understand. And, honestly, I was thinking of quitting already. The place is a little too stuffy for me."_

"_It's a law firm, Mom. There're supposed to be stuffy. And I thought you like that job."_

"_I did the first couple of months, but then things slowed down and now it's just boring." My mother, the perpetual child, everyone._

"_Can Embry and I talk about it alone for a second?"_

"_Sure, baby. I'll go get some coffee. Either of you want anything?"_

"_Hot chocolate would be great, thanks." _

"_Embry?"_

"_No thanks, Renée."_

"_Okay, be back in a bit," she said, walking out of the room._

"_Bella, why won't you let her come?"_

"_I don't know. It's just going to be so cramped."_

"_Well, your lease is signed until the end of December. And another place would make you sign a new lease for at least three months. We only need a month and half. It would be stupid of use waste that money."_

"_I know," I sighed. I noticed Masen wiggling around in Embry's lap. "Here, switch with me. He's probably about hungry again." He handed me Masen and I handed him Emmalynn._

"_Hello, baby girl."_

"_So you think we should accept her offer?"_

"_Yeah, Bella, it would help tremendously. We wouldn't have to pay for daycare or a babysitter, you would get to go to school and we would help from someone who's done the baby thing before."_

"_What about work?"_

"_I wish I could say you could quit, but having that extra money would help out a lot. I hate to dip into our savings. That's supposed to help us secure a place in La Push when we move back. Maybe you could just work Tuesdays and Thursdays all day and give up your normal weekend shifts."_

"_Yeah, maybe that could work. So Renée has them all day by her self from when I leave around seven-thirty…"_

"…_until I get home around three. Then you'll get home around eight on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and around five on Tuesdays and Thursdays."_

"_I'm never going to be home to see them," I whined._

"_You'll get the weekends with them completely and the very long nights as well. You'll be running out the door to get peace in quiet after the first week, I bet. And it's only for six weeks, Bella. Then, when we get back to La Push, things won't be so expensive and you can stop working until the school year starts."_

"_You're right. That's pretty much how things need to go."_

"_I can see if my boss has any overtime-work available. Sometimes he has jobs on the weekend. I could take a few of those shifts to get us a little extra saved up."_

"_You don't need to overwork yourself, Em."_

"_Bella, I'm a wolf. I can handle a little manual labor."_

_A knock at the door sounded. "You guys decide anything?" Renée asked, walking back into the room._

"_Yeah, we'd greatly appreciate you coming to stay with us," I told her. Her face lit up with a big smile._

"_Good, because I want to see my grandbabies as much as I can before I go home."_

There's no way Embry and I could have done it without her there. We all struggled, especially me, but we made it to my graduation. I proudly walked across that stage and received my diploma. I had never had to work so hard for something in my life. I felt exhausted pretty much twenty-four seven, but tucking the twins into bed each night made it all worth it.

I pulled up to Jared and Kim's house. Hearing the laughter, I walked around the house and into the backyard. There I saw my babies trying to run after their older friends. Each toddler struggled running with the many layers they wore.

"Bella," Kim greeted me.

"Hey, Kim. How did they do today?"

"Good like always. Unlike my two who decided that finger paint goes in each other's hair."

I snorted, picturing that image.

"What color?"

"Jordan wore red, while Jamey sported the blue."

"You should learn to control your children, Kim. I don't want them corrupting mine," I laughed.

"Oh stop," she said, swatting me with her hand.

"Momma," a little voice squealed. I turn to see my Emma running toward me. I catching her in my arms, I gave her a kiss.

"How is my baby girl today?"

"Good. We paint," she said, showing me her still slightly stained yellow hands.

"I see. Did you paint a pretty picture?"

She nodded.

"Me up," a demanding voice sounded from below. My Masen stood tugging on my jacket.

"You're too big to hold at the same time. Emma, let me get some sugar from your brother." That bottom lip came out, but unfortunately for her, it was her father that only fell for that lip every time. "You say good bye to the boys and to Aunt Kim."

"Yes, 'am." I sat her down and picked up my son. He giggled while I showed him with little kisses.

"Were you a good boy?"

"Yep," he grinned.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yep."

"Can you say something else?"

"Yep," he said, laughing.

"Silly boy, what am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Go say good bye and we'll leave."

Masen ran off to Jordan and Jamey. I saw Emmalynn giving Kim a hug and I looked down to see Brayden staring up at me.

"Can I help you, Bray?"

"Mase and Emmy are coming to my party?"

"Yes, we'll all be there." Brayden turned three the next day, and every day for the past week, he would ask to make sure my two were coming to his birthday party.

"Good. It no fun without them."

"Don't worry. They wouldn't miss it."

"Emmy didn't eat all her lunch." The ever responsible Brayden. The boy took his job as eldest very seriously. He reminded everyone of a miniature Sam. The serious toddler took the lead, the responsibility and even the blame for his mini-pack.

"Oh really?" Emmalynn approached us.

"She ate the bread and not the meat."

"Brayden," my daughter whined.

"My dad says you eat all to get big."

"You not my boss."

Kim and I both raised our brows as we watched amused as the argument between toddlers continued. Emily, Kim and I had all agreed that we should let the kids work out any problems they have by themselves and only intervene when needed. We figured if we started when they were young, they would develop into more independent, mature teenagers and then adults. At least, that was our hope.

"I just help," Brayden huffed.

"I no want your help."

"But, Emmy–" The other three had slowly made their way to the two in dispute

"Brayden, leave Emma alone," Jordan said, taking a step in front of Emmalynn. "You not the boss of all us. Emma can do what she wants."

"I'm the oldest."

"So?" Jordan questioned.

"Fine, don't eat," Brayden said, stalking off to the porch. He sat by the door with his back facing us.

"Well then, I guess I'd better take these two home before any other fights erupt."

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kim. Bye, boys."

"Bye, Aunt Bella," Jordan and Jamey said together.

I buckled the twins into their seats in the back. Then we drove the short drive to the house. After getting them out, we walked inside. I put a movie on for them in the living room so I could start on dinner.

An hour later, I was setting the table. I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella?"

"Kitchen," I called back.

"Daddy!" Both twins squealed loudly.

"Hello to both of you," he said. He walked into the kitchen with one under each arm.

"Hello to you too, baby," Embry said, leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Embry. You got home later than normal today. Anything wrong?"

"Nope, just the opposite."

"Really, what happened?"

"I got a promotion," he said, smiling brightly.

"You got a promotion to what?"

"You're looking at the new assistant site manager."

"What does that mean?" I knew very little about construction.

"It means more money, more responsibility. I'll be paid salary instead of hourly, which is great because any day it rains too much and we can't work, I'll still get paid for it. Boss wants me to take the contractor's exam in the next few months if I do a good job with this."

"And that would mean…"

"I would be site manager, running my own site. And that, my dear, would be an even bigger pay raise."

"Like 'buy a house of our own' kind of raise?"

"Exactly like 'buy a house of our own' kind of raise."

"Oh my gosh. This is fantastic. Now I wish I would have cooked something a little more extravagant to celebrate."

"We're not at 'buy a house of our own' yet. Just at 'we can start a college fund for the twins' with the current raise."

"Still, Embry, even this assistant promotion sounds great."

"I hungry," Emma complained.

"Maybe if you ate all your lunch, you wouldn't be."

"Stupid Brayden," she muttered.

"Emmalynn Marie Call," Embry snapped.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"We don't call people stupid."

She nodded with her eyes cast to the ground. Embry shot me a look, questioning his daughter's words. I mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded.

"Well, let's get to eating to then," he said.

We all sat down at the table and began to eat. Just the first day of what would be a long winter break.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to finish this story. I know what the next few chapters will entail – the ups and downs of winter break. But beyond that, I don't know if I'll stay with this timeline or kind of skip around, so we get a look at how the lives of the Embry, Bella and the pack progress over a larger amount of time. Let me know what you think. Just stay in the now for this story or spend a couple of chapters each on certain times in their lives.


End file.
